Broken Promises
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: Harry Potter & XMen & Sailor Moon. Harry is expelled from Hogwarts after the Goblet of Fire and the Graveyard incident.
1. Prologue

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

Now, our story begins on Privet Drive. More importantly on building number four Privet Drive. Number four looked like an ordinary, normal, nice and neat home in the suburbs of Surrey, London England. In fact, since this home looks so pristine from any regular home in Surrey, London. It truly makes you wonder if this is _anything_ but ordinary. However, they really are far from it.

Petunia Dursley is a bony-horse faced woman, who makes everyone's business her business. In comparison to her son, who happens to look like a miniature Killer Whale, named Dudley Dursley. Her Husband, Vernon Dursley worked at Grummings, a place where drills were made, is the adult version of his son with seven necks.

However, our story is about these people. It is about the other occupant in the Dursley household, their nephew Harry Potter. He has been living with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin since the day his parents died when he was eighteen months old.

This boy, no, young man knew that in a strange way he is special in some way, he wasn't even ready for the surprise that waited for him.

You see, Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary teenager, he was different from his peers…he is a wizard. But just not any ordinary wizard, no that would be too normal for him, he is famous. Why is he famous you ask? Well, if you come closer, I will tell you why. But we will start at the beginning; on how all this had happened.

The reason why Harry Potter is famous is because he lived. I know that doesn't sound all that grand, but there's a reason for everything, and there's a reason for this. During the first moments in his life and before his birth, there was a wizard, now you have to remember that not all wizards are good. Well, it was said that this wizard had gone bad, and as bad as he could go. He had become known as the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Now, you have to understand that there were a few people who had defied him and they were vanquished by Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters. These few included Harry's parents, who were in hiding from the Dark Lord. On 1981, Halloween night, the Dark Lord found them, due to his spy.

First, he encountered James Potter, the Dark Lord toyed with James for a bit before he killed him. Then the Dark Lord went up to the nursery, which is where Lily Potter was found trying to escape with her son, Harry. Like her husband, she too fell to the ground, dead. With Harry's parents out of the way, the Dark Lord headed towards Harry Potter and shot the Killing Curse at the baby. However, something unexpected happened, somehow, miraculously, the curse bounced off Harry and rebounded back at the Dark Lord, destroying him.

No one really understands what happened that night; several people had theories of their own. Some believed that it was his mother's love that protected him, but why did it protect him and no one else? No, that couldn't be the reason why. Other's also believed that he had a powerful ancient Protection Charm placed on him. Could this be the answer? While others believe that he was protected by higher beings. Perhaps that's the reason?

But this is why he is famous. This is why everyone knows his name. It's because he's THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED.


	2. Expelled

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV **

For the past little while I have been trapped in this dreadful place that I have begun to forget who I really am, well not really. In my soul, I feel like I have been locked away from reality, in this cramped and small room by my only living relatives.

When I returned from school, I could see the fear in their eyes, disgust clearly visible in their facial expressions… they're so easy to read.

Aunt Petunia has spent her days snooping out the window, hoping that neighbors haven't noticed my return and that they don't come over asking questions. Uncle Vernon just grunts at me and tries to ignore me to the best of his capability, which isn't much. And Dudley, well he just scuttles away from me, fearing that I will turn him into something unnatural.

While on my back, I store up at my dully-white painted ceiling that rests there. In slight discomfort, I could feel the springs in my worn-out mattress digging into my flesh, but I did nothing, because I couldn't do anything. Closing my eyes, I tried to visualize my parents, but I found nothing but anger and pain. I shifted and turned to lie on my stomach, resting my head on my arms and sighed.

"_Why didn't anyone believe me? Why won't Dumbledore believe me? He believed me every other year, but why not now? Is it because he thinks that I did that? Is it because he needs proof? Or could it be something else? But I told the truth," I thought solemnly. "Isn't what I said truth enough? Or am I really nothing more or nothing less than a pawn to those who can't fight for themselves? Why?"_

**FLASHBACK **

_I remember that I was standing in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk, peering down at me sadly; I no longer could see the twinkle in his ancient eyes._

_Directly behind me was my Head of House, she probably stood there with a stern, but professional look on her withered face. Internally I knew that her heart was breaking, for she was losing her PRIZED student. Sure I knew what was going to happen, but only barely._

_I watched silently as Dumbledore relaxed slightly in his desk chair, before he cleared his throat._

"_Mr. Potter I am deeply disappointed with you. You have disgraced me and this school with your actions today. I had great hope in you that you wouldn't follow in the same footsteps as in Lord Voldemort, but clearly, I have been proven wrong. I, myself and the Ministry of Magic as well, believe that you will continue venturing down this path in Darkness. Do you understand what I saying as of right now," started Dumbledore._

"_Yes sir," I whispered, already knowing my fate!_

"_So, it has come to my attention and I have no other choice but to remove you from the school, for the protection of the other students. With greatest of regrets Mr. Potter, I am sorry to inform you that you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, in account to your action today, you have been denied entrance to the other European magic schools," explained Dumbledore!_

_In response, I dropped my head solemnly and nodded my acceptance._

"_Now, by the order of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harold James Potter will never enter another European magic school again to this day. Since you are under the actual legal age to enter Azkaban Prison, you have been asked to hand over your wand," finished Dumbledore._

_I handed over my wand over to Dumbledore and watched sadly as my wand broke with an audible SNAP. I winced at that sound, and watched, no, felt as the magic in my wand drifted away._

"_Now, Mr. Potter, before I hand you this Portkey that will take you to your relatives home, would you like to say anything before you leave," asked Dumbledore?_

"_Yes I would actually," I answered! "When you and the Ministry finally realize the truth of what you have done. Don't expect me to come running back to you, I'm nobody's pawn. Good-bye Headmaster, Professor McGonagull!"_

_I reached for the Portkey, which was a soda bottle. However, before I disappeared completely, I swear that I heard Dumbledore say, **"Perhaps the Prophesy was wrong…"** Before I felt a tug at my navel and disappeared from Hogwarts, never to be seen there again, for a while._

**END FLASHBACK **

"What did he mean? _"Perhaps the prophesy was wrong?"_ Does this have anything to do with me? Maybe it's about Voldemort? Or by, perchance, the both of us? It had better not be. I have enough now to deal with, just trying to survive as it is. I don't need another reason to be bothered with," I said angrily, before sighing. "What am I going to do now? It's the beginning of May and I haven't even finished my fourth year yet. This sucks!"

I sighed irritably and tried to go to sleep, tried BEING the word. I turned towards my window in annoyance and saw three owls tapping on my window…

* * *

**Author Note(s): **I hope that you like the story so far, because it is taking me awhile to come up with the story line. Basically I'm trying to make it as orginal as I can, that truly is the hard part because I really don't want to change the story line that J.K. Rowling has created, but at the same time I'm trying to make it more orginal than the others. I did steal a part from the Order of the Phoenix and place it in the story. Also, I would just like to state that I have created the summaries for each chapter so far, at the moment I have 1-21 done and still counting. So I hope that you have the patience and bear with me until I finish this fic, thanks.

Mary Bachiu


	3. Letters

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

_"All words in italic are the letters."_

* * *

I got out of my bed and head towards my window to open it up for the owls. I recognized Pig and Hermes instantly, but the last one I didn't recognize. 

I reach for Pig's and Hermes letter to relieve them from their deliveries. And before I could say anything, they left me with their letters and the unknown owl. I blinked curiously at the letters, then the window and the letters again, before deciding to read Hermione's first.

_Harry,_

_I'm not sure if whether or not we should continue our friendship. Especially with everything that has happened recently. Ron has come to me with some very pressing issues and what he said has frightened me._

"I'm sorry Hermione for scaring you," whispered Harry to himself! "But what's all this about Ron?"

_I'm scared Harry, and I will continue being so until this whole problem has been resolved. So I think, that for the time being, that we should keep our distance from each other. I'm sorry about everything Harry and for whatever Ron has written to you about._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

"I understand 'Mione…You'll always be my friend, no matter what," I smiled grimly!

I hesitantly reached for Ron's letter, already fearing the worst.

_Potter,_

_I want you to stay away from me, including Hermione and my family. It's because people always seem to get hurt when they're around you._

"Bloody hell Ron," I cursed out quietly!

_Take our first year for example; you had to just drag Hermione and me along with you to go after the Philosopher's Stone. If this didn't happen, perhaps Hermione might not have been frightened out of her mind, while I was gravely injured._

"**I didn't drag you and 'Mione along…you tagged yourssself along y-you ruddy bassstard," I hissed out!**

_Then in our second year, during that whole Chamber of Secrets episode, Ginny might have not been captured if it wasn't for her stupid obsession with you._

"…Ginny liked…me? I had no idea," I muttered to myself!

_Also, during all of last year and your pathetic search for Sirus Black. Hermione might have not been captured and I might not have been injured. And then, you came strutting in, acting like you're a big time hero and all._

"Don't make fun of Padfoot. I'm not the arrogant one Ron, you are," I said, before I chuckled! "Perhaps I should send you a box of spiders for your birthday."

_And then, this year, you just had to be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. You probably only were chosen because you're THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED. You also probably couldn't stand Cedric taking away the girl you like and all your glory, so you killed him. Then you return with his limp body, and placing the blame on this false story that YOU-KNOW-WHO has been resurrected._

"You're just a jealous prat Ron and my fame had nothing to do with it. I didn't hate Cedric, Ron. I respected him and I didn't kill him, Wormtail did. And it's true, I remember the ritual as if it was clear as day, you bloody wanker," I snarled out.

_So don't bother writing to me or Hermione either, she agrees with me. Also, I'm glad that you have been expelled; now there's less likely a chance for anyone else to get hurt as well._

"She may agree partly with you Ron, but she will never like you, you jealous prick," I snickered quietly!

_Ronald Weasley_

_P.S. Potter, I also think that you should have died when you were a baby. No, perhaps you shouldn't have even been born to begin with. Then maybe your parents would still be alive, including Cedric Diggory and along with other people as well._

"No…Ron…how dare you write that," said as tears began to form in my eyes?

I crumbled the letter in anger and threw it on the floor in a fit of rage.

"How could you Ron? You're not better than Snape! You stupid twat," I growled out in anger.

I saw at my desk for awhile until I got my emotions under control before I looked towards the unknown owl. I smiled at the owl and began stroking its breast trying to calm it down. When the owl finally relaxed, I relieved it of its burden.

"Go, have a drink with Hedwig, she won't mind," I told the owl!

The owl only hooted in response, before it flew over to Hedwig's cage for a drink.

I broke the seal on the envelope, took out the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm just writing to you, to tell you that I don't believe everything that was written about you in the Daily Prophet. I may not have known you very well, but at least I did know you enough to realize that you hated the attention._

"Wow, someone actually believes me…I wonder who this is," I said quietly to myself, before I looked at the sender's name in surprise? "Cho Chang?"

_Also, I was wondering if it's not too hard for you. Could you please explain to me what exactly happened during the Third Task? If not, then that's alright as well._

_Your friend,_

_Cho Chang_

"Should I? Maybe I'll do it later, it's still a little to fresh in my minds eye," I mumbled weakly to myself.

_P.S. I also thought you should know that my owl's name is Selene._

I looked towards Cho's owl and smiled at her.

"Selene, that's a pretty name, you're mistress has named you well," I said warmly.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I watched Selene puffed up her feathers proudly at her name. Then Hedwig looked at me and hooted angrily.

"But she doesn't beat you in your beauty Hedwig," smiled at Hedwig gently and she calmed down!

Sighing halfheartedly, I looked out the window and up into the starlit sky, seeing if I could spot any of the constellations. I found the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper, before I headed back to my desk.

I took out some ink, parchment and quills, and then I began to write.

_Dear Cho,_

_This may be a little hard for me to write, since it is still very painful to me to remember. However, I decided, that since Cedric Diggory was your boyfriend, then you have every right to know the truth. So, for you to better understand this, I will begin at the beginning…_

* * *


	4. Dream

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I subconsciously open my eyes and blink them frequently to relinquish them from sleep. Sitting up, I looked around the area, taking in my surroundings and I noticed that I was the only thing around for miles, beside the endless purple mist that surrounds me.

Standing up, I looked around again, before sighing in frustration.

"Well, this sucks…," I mumbled to myself!

I was about give up in boredom and try to dream of something else, but that was until I heard distant footsteps. I turned around abruptly to the resounding footfalls that were coming from my left.

I stood tensely, but ready, waiting for them, or whatever it was to approach. As the footsteps came closer, I began to notice four apparitions heading in my direction. Squinting, I could barely make them out, but I did notice that the figures were two pairs of males and females.

Eventually, yet almost timelessly the figures came into focus and now I could truly characterize them.

The first was a woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She bore an excited smile, wearing black robes trimmed with an extravagant lacing.

The second was a man with shoulder length light brown hair and amber colored eyes. He wore expensively well-made red robes trimmed with a soft gold and a matching cloak.

The next was also a man with mid-back black hair and pale green eyes. He wore green robes and cloak, trimmed with silver. Around his next was emerald amulet on a silver chain.

And the final figure was a woman with calf-length raven colored hair and violet eyes. She wore fancy blue silk robes trimmed finely with a bronze extravagant lacing. She too wore an amulet around her neck, but hers was on a bronze chain and sapphire jewel.

I looked at each of the people in front me individually, before I rolled my eyes heavenward. "Bloody hell!"

I turned away in embarrassment when the man in red and gold began to roar with laughter. I turned back around again only when I heard a SMACK and I saw the blonde woman removing her hand from the back of the man's head.

"Quiet Godric, you're supposed to be the adult here, so act like one," said the blonde woman.

I blanched and sighed at them irritability.

"Wait, wait. I'm just going to make an assumption and assume that you are the Four Founders of Hogwarts," I clarified!

Only three of the people present nodded their head, while the one in red winces in pain.

I point at the woman in blue. "You must be Rowena Ravenclaw."

She just nodded her head and smiled.

I looked towards the man in green. "And you're obviously Salazar Slytherin."

He simply nodded his head.

I stared at the man in red in slight bemusement. "Now, as I can tell by your vacant expression and your stout-hearted personality, you have to be Godric Gryffindor."

He just scowled at me and I smiled cheekily at him.

And finally, I looked at the woman in yellow. "By just looking into your spirited eyes and captivating smile, you certainly have to be Helga Hufflepuff."

The only thing she did was smile brightly in my direction.

We all then suddenly heard a loud shout of excitement and turned towards Godric Gryffindor and glared at him, who quickly backed away from us nervously.

"Godric, calm your emotions and grow-up, you're no long a child, so behave and act like an adult," said Salazar calmly, before he rolled his eyes heavenward. "Now be quiet Godric, or I'll tell this youngling what you're biggest fear is!"

"Hey! You can't do this to me? That's blackmail," whined out Godric pitifully!

"Now this is pathetic," I heard Rowena mumble to herself, before she spoke up! "Godric, keep your mouth shut and Salazar, quit patronizing him, we have work to do."

Godric and Salazar settled themselves, before turning towards me. I coughed nervously at the attention I was receiving, before I began to speak.

"I'm greatly honored to meet the Founders of Hogwarts," I truly was, until I looked at Godric. "Well, practically. But what did you mean Lady Ravenclaw when you said, _'we have work to do?'_"

I knew that then and there I had to fear for the worst, especially with all the solemn looks they gave me. My fears also increased when Salazar Slytherin stepped forward to explain.

"Harold James Potter, we the Founders of Hogwarts have come to you too tell you that you are the _Chosen One_," began Salazar.

"_The Chosen One?_ Chosen of what exactly," I asked, practically shouting and probably for good reason?

I saw Rowena take a deep breath, before she stepped forward to take Salazar's place.

"Salazar, please let me explain," interrupted Rowena. "Harold, you have been chosen by an ancient prophecy to be the bearer of unimaginable powers. We do not really know the true limit of your powers or what they are, but we do know that you will posses our powers. We also believe, that you in essence will become immortal, as in not to die and that when you turn twenty-one you become eternal, to never age. You are probably saddened by this because you will never join you parents in the Land of the Dead."

I looked at the Founders incredulously. "_A Prophesy? Bloody hell!_ I can't believe I won't die, bullocks. And how can I be the bearer of you're powers, we're not even related?"

My only answer to the silence was Helga's gentle laugh as she put her arms around me. "It's simple little one."

I only scowled at that comment.

"Your father is the direct descendent of mine and Godric's son," started Helga. "And your mother is not really a muggleborn. She is the direct descendent of Salazar and Rowena's daughter."

"But, that cannot be possible? Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin," I said quietly in disbelief.

"Yes, that's true, but he doesn't bear the bloodline of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He only bears the bloodline of my first wife, who died in childbirth. My son, Salvador, had always disliked Rowena and the other Founders. So, when he came of age, he left, creating the Slytherin bloodline's hate for muggles," explained Salazar! "So, in a way, you and Riddle are distantly related."

"This is just great, my life has just been turned up-side-down," I muttered sarcastically to myself, before I looked up wildly. "But what is this about a Prophecy? Is it the same one Dumbledore was talking about? Do you know it? Will you tell me?"

"No, it's not the same Prophecy as the one Dumbledore knows. In fact, you should have been told _that_ Prophecy earlier on in you're life so you could have prepared for the trials that lied ahead of you, idiots," explained Godric!

Suddenly, all around me, I heard a hoarse, hoarse that sounded vaguely familiar.

**"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_**

_**Born to those thrice defied him,**_

_**Born as the seventh month dies**_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**_

_**But he will have power the Dark Lord Knows not**_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."**_

"I will be born as _'the seventh month dies,'_ at the end of July, right. My parents had _'thrice defied him,'_ Lord Voldemort. I will be marked as _'his equal,'_ my scar shares a connection and power with him. I will have power _'the Dark Lord knows not,'_ well, that answer is obvious, isn't it? We must _'die at the hand of the other,'_ only I can kill him and vice-versa. And _'neither can live while the other survives,'_ I have no choice, in the final battle, we will have to face each other and I have to win, correct," I looked up, proud of myself for figuring it out!

Salazar stepped forward and patted me on my back fatherly. "Well thought out Harold, but now it is time we told you of the powers you will be obtaining from each of us. From me you will have the powers of: fire, shadow, Parseltongue and wandless magic."

Helga then gave me a cheerful smile and hug. "From me you hold the powers of: earth, time, empathy and rune magic."

Rowena also stepped forward and gave me a hug. "I give you my powers in: air, water, lightning and telepathy."

Now, Godric stepped forward and held his hand out towards me. I reached for it and he pulled me into a hug. Soon, Godric let go of me and held me by my shoulders at arms length away from him. "You remind me of my son, but I give you the powers that have been infested deep within me: light, metal, telekinesis and Celtic magic."

"Now, Harold, when you wake up, I want you to write a letter to Salem's Magical Academy in the United States. I think it would be a good idea for you to gain entrance to their school in anyway that is possible for you. There, they will help you to better control your powers," explained Rowena!

I nodded, while I could feel the tears beginning to glaze in my eyes. "Then I guess this is good-bye, right?"

"This isn't really good-bye, it is, how can I saw this, 'we'll see you later' kind of farewell," said Helga sadly, but there was still a slight bit of happiness in her eyes.

"I also give you the family amulet to prove your worth as my TRUE heir," replied Salazar as he slipped the amulet around my neck.

As I began to fade out of view, before I completely disappeared I heard Rowena say. "Harold, please don't forget to write that letter!"

I abruptly awoke and found myself still in my bedroom at number four Privet Drive.

"Was that dream for real? Or was it just my imagination," I asked myself quietly?

I was just about to pass the dream off as a figment of my imagination, which was until I realized that my neck felt heavier than usual. I looked down and found that the same amulet that the Salazar Slytherin in my dream was actually still around my neck.

"I guess it really wasn't a dream after all," I answered to myself sarcastically!

I touched the amulet and brought if up into my range of sight. Now, if a person was to actually look at the amulet closely, they would notice that the emerald was infused with snakes wreathed together and encased on the silver chain.

I turned the amulet around and found an inscription written there: _Only the one worthy of the Slytherin name can see what is written here._

I let the amulet fall to my chest dolefully, before I quickly sat up.

"I nearly forgot to write that letter," I muttered.

I rushed over to my desk, then I took out some parchment and I began to write.

_**To whomever this may concern,**_

_**I'm writing to you because I have recently been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to my expulsion in Europe, I cannot enter either of the two other schools.**_

_**My desire is to be enrolled into Salem's Magical Academy, New York City. If you would like to know the reason of my expulsion, it's because I'm the only witness to a murder and I have been framed as the murderer. This happened during the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament and I witnessed the resurrection of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.**_

_**If you wish to know the truth about this matter, then I am willing to use Vertiaserum or the use of a pensive. If this is beyond your boundaries and cannot be done, then I'm sorry for taking up your time.**_

_**From yours truly,**_

_**Harold James Potter**_

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED**

I put the letter into an envelope and wrote _'Salem's Magical Academy'_ on it and stamped the seal.

I called over Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg, but I told her to wait.

Impulsively, I wrote a letter to Sirus.

_**Dear Sirus,**_

_**You may or may not have heard of the news yet, but I have been expelled from Hogwarts. This is because I have been "supposedly" implying that Voldemort has been revived. So you may not be hearing from me for awhile. I've also included the letter Ron had sent to me and it has bothered me.**_

_**Your Godson.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Then I labeled the letter as _'Snuffles'_ and turned towards Hedwig.

"Hedwig," I began as I tied this letter to her other leg. "First take this letter to Sirus, and then take the second one to Salem's Magical Academy in the United States."

In response, Hedwig just hooted at me before she flew out the window and out of sight.

Sighing tiredly, I headed back over to my bed to lie down, hoping to get a little bit more of sleep before day break.

* * *

**Author Note(s):** I wasn't sure what Godric's fear should be, either aFlubberworm of Dust Bunny, you tell me. Please Read & Review! 


	5. Departure

**Author Note(s): I warn you now that some parts of this story may seem a _little _strange because I was on a HUGE caffeine high( I had two cans of Red Bull and three cups of coffee) when I wrote this story at work during my breaks.**

* * *

**Harry's POV **

About approximately a week later, my stay at the Dursley's has become even more unbearable. And yet, Hedwig has yet to return from her journey of delivering that letter to Salem's Magical Academy, so now, I fear the worst for her.

Also, Cho Chang and I have become great corresponding friends, and we'll be nothing more than that.

In her letters, Cho has been writing that everyone and everything at the school has been chaotic since my expulsion.

She writes that Ron and Hermione are now a couple and believes that this union won't last very long at all. Ron, no, Weasley, has been walking around the school, pretending that he never knew me and acts like he owns the place, just like how Draco Malfoy was acting in second year.

And the professors have been ignoring and pretending that I never existed in their presence. Also, Professor Snape has been smiling, YES smiling, not sneering, and smiling. Now, that would have been frightening to me if I was still there, but I'm not so that doesn't matter. However, he probably was only smiling because I wasn't there anymore.

Lately, I have been missing Hogwarts because it was my Home for the last three and ½ years now. However, soon I'll make myself a new home and maybe I'll be away from the Dursley's for the rest of my life.

Looking to my window I searched the sky for any sight of Hedwig in the Horizon worriedly. Squinting, I could distantly make out a white heading towards my direction. Jumping up excitedly, I rushed to my window and opened it up.

Eventually, a snowy owl tiredly entered my window and dropped a letter on my desk, before she flew over to her cage to rest.

"Thanks so much Hedwig, you really deserve a rest for all of your work," I said kindly, but I only received a tired hoot in response!

Picking up the letter, I sat on my bed before I opened up it up anxiously.

**_Salem's Magical Academy_**

**_Headmistress Naoko Saito_**

**_(High Priestess of Sakura Shrine and Class Six Sorceress: Order of Merlin)_**

_Harold James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have bee accepted to Salem's Magical Academy. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment._

_Term begins on September 6th. We await your owl by no later than July 30th._

_Now, upon your arrival, before the start of term, you will be given Vertiaserum, only if you are above the age of sixteen. If not, then your memories will be put into a pensive and will be shown to The Council, so you can be judged._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Pacal Croci_

"I've been accepted…YES," I shouted, but I calmed down when I heard Uncle Vernon grunt loudly. "Well, since I'm only fourteen going on fifteen I won't be able to take Vertiaserum, so I guess I'll have to use the pensive when I get there."

I took out the second letter and began to read the list.

_**SALEM'S MAGICAL ACADEMY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_Three sets of plain potion robes (black)_

_One pair of protective gloves (preferably Dragon Hide)_

_Three sets of plain trench robes (black)_

_Two sets of battle robes (black)_

_Two winter cloaks (black, any color fastenings)_

_Please note that all clothes should carry name tags._

"Three sets of black potion robes, I'll get myself resized when I arrive. I already have a pair of Dragon Hide gloves. Two sets of black battle robes…what will those are used for? Three sets of black trench robes, I can get those later or here. And one winter cloak, I get that there for their climate I guess," I mumbled to myself quietly.

**_SET BOOKS_**

_No books are required; all notes will be dictated to the students. All books will be in the Main Library (including 'Light' and 'Dark' Arts). Students must be given permission to enter the Forbidden Section of the library from an adult._

"No book set…wow, Hermione would have been upset about that. I really don't have any problems with notes being dictated. There's Light and Dark Arts in the Main Library? Oh well, it no longer matters! And the Forbidden Section sounds like the Restricted Section at Hogwarts," I whispered!

**_OTHER EQUIPEMENT_**

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, any size)_

_1 Set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 Set of brass scales_

_1 Wand holder_

_1 Custom made trunk (preferably, with fourteen different compartments)_

_1 Dragon Hide vest (to repel spells)_

_1 Weapon (of your choosing)_

_1 Box set of parchment_

_1 Set of quills_

_1 Set of ink pots_

"I already have a wand, even if I don't really need it anymore. For the cauldron, I already have a size two pewter cauldron. I already have a set phials spell to be unbreakable and a set of brass scales, so I don't need that. I'll get the wand holder in New York, they should have better quality ones there. Also get the custom made trunk later on, along with my Dragon Hide vest as well. For the weapon, maybe I'll get a good battle sword or perhaps a set of fighting daggers. I already have plenty of parchment, quills and ink, but if I need more, I could always get that later," I explained to myself tiredly.

_Students are allowed to bring any familiar of their choosing._

"And for the familiar, I'll bring Hedwig to deliver my mail and maybe I get another as well," I thought out loudly.

Gathering my belongings, even if it wasn't really all that much, I headed down stairs to speak to my _relatives_. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, I headed into the family room and I found the Dursley's staring at me.

"What do you want boy," growled out Vernon?

I narrowed my eyes at my uncle and he shifted uneasily on the chesterfield from my stare. In the mental tally inside my head, I marked down the score: Harry Potter – 2 and Vernon Dursley – 1.

"Uncle Vernon, I need you to take me into London for a few things," U asked politely, even if I knew that it would be useless with that over grown whale.

"And why would a _murderer_ like you WANT to go anywhere," demanded Vernon?

Inwardly, I flinched at the remark, before I straightened myself: Harry Potter 2 – and Vernon Dursley 2.

"Well, here's the deal Uncle Vernon, you take me to all the places I need to go too in London, then afterwards you'll take me to the airport," I explained to Vernon in the simplest of terms!

"The airport? Why," sneered out Petunia?

"For it's simple Aunt Petunia, really. If Uncle Vernon takes me to where I want to go and then to the airport, then I'll be going to America for my schooling and they're paying for my travels. Then if were all lucky, I may never have to return here ever again," I explained with bitterness!

Quickly, the Dursley's began to huddle together in the cramped family room and conversed quietly. Together as a group they looked like a squished group of farm animals.

Eventually, Uncle Vernon turned around and grumbled out. "Fine boy, we leave soon and you better not come back."

"Like I would ever want to return too this hell hole," I murmured to myself quietly!

Then I mustered the last of my courage and I left the Dursley resident for the first time in my relatively miserable life, perhaps forever. I then sat down on the front steps of number four Privet Drive for the first and last time,

Inside, I heard relatives gleeful laughing and I sighed at their stupidity. I looked across the road and I saw a few neighborhood teenagers walking towards my direction. I decided to meet them, so I didn't have to listen to the Dursley's on my last day in Europe.

I walked to the end of the Driveway and was approached by two guys and a girl.

"Hey, you're Dudley's cousin aren't you," asked the guy with black hair and red tips? "Is it true that you're a criminal?"

I looked at the guy and raised one of my eyebrows. "Nope, that's just the story that the Dursley's use for the neighbors to explain my disappearance that I go to school up north!"

"Anyways the name is Kat. So if you go to school else where, then what are you doing here," replied Kat who had auburn hair and hazel eyes?

"Oh, I've been transferred to go too school overseas in America," I answered blandly!

"Hey, that's pretty cool y'know," said the guy with brown spiked hair. "I'm Eric by the way. Oh, I just noticed something about ya! I you're living with the Dursley's, then what happened to your parents?"

"They were murdered when I was 18 months old," I explained quite reluctantly! "So since my parents death I've been living with my on living relatives and they've have always hated me."

"Err…sorry man, I didn't know," whispered the other guy! "Hey, I haven't told you my name yet have I, it's John. And you are?"

"Me? My name is Harry and I'm fourteen years old and I'll be 15 in July," I said with a shrug!

"W-Will…you ever come back to England," asked Kat?

"Maybe, but I won't be staying with the Dursley's since I'm not welcome here anymore," I said rather blandly!

"Ah! That sucks mate, I hoping that we could hang out or something," pouted Eric pathetically!

"Sorry, there's nothing that I can do about this! I'm leaving because my previous Headmaster has it in for me for some reason," I replied sadly!

I looked back at the Dursley Household and saw Uncle Vernon stepping out of the house and heading towards his car.

"Well, I have to go! Perhaps we might see each other again," I said with a wave, before getting into Uncle Vernon's car, perhaps for the last time.

Uncle Vernon looked at me briefly before he grunted and started up the car, pulling out of the driveway and drove away. About twenty minutes later we arrived in front of the _Leaky Cauldron_ I raised the hood of my hoody and stepped out of the car.

"I'll be back soon Uncle Vernon, please wait here," I whispered lightly.

Then I stepped into the crowded pub and a few patrons glanced my way, before going back to what they were doing previously. I headed to the back alley, following as a couple and the opened the passage for me.

I by passed the conversing couple and headed directly to Gringotts. Once inside, I made my way towards the Head Goblin. I stopped in front of the Head Goblin of Gringotts, then placed my key on the desk and leaned forward to converse quietly.

"I need to remove some money from my vault and I need it to be transferred to the Branch in New York. And I was hoping that you could do all of this discreetly so that Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic won't find out," I whispered softly!

"Right, follow me to my office and we'll get all of this business fixed up _Mr. Anderson_," said the Head Goblin as he spoke up and I followed him into his office that was off to the side.

Once in the office, I sat down on the only seat available in front of the desk with a name plaque _Abbriforth Griphork, Head of Gringotts_.

Abbriforth then sat at his desk and straightened a bit of paperwork on his desk before he turned towards me. "Now, Mr. Potter, anything said or done in this room will be completely confidential between yourself and Gringotts. Nothing said here will be leaked to the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord or any of their affiliates."

I perked up slightly at the last part. "You believe that Voldemort … err … _You- Know-Who_ is still alive! How did you find out?"

"Yes, I do! Recently, one of his Elite Death Eaters came into Gringotts and retrieved an item from the vault of one Tom Riddle, now known as the Dark Lord, Volemort. There is very little that gets by the Goblin Society Mr. Potter," explained Abbriforth slyly! "Now, Mr. Potter, I need to verify the amount you wish to withdraw from your account. Do you plan on changing your withdraw into Muggle Currency?"

"Yes, I plan on taking out 500 Gallons, putting 100 of that into American Muggle currency," I answered politely! "And could you put my trust fund into the Potter Vault and transfer that to the branch in New York."

Abbriforth then shuffled the paperwork into a neat pile and handed it to me, including a Muggle ball-point pen. Why can't the Magical community use pens instead of quills? These are a lot better than an ink pot and less of a mess as well.

I looked over all of the paper work carefully, verifying that everything was legal, even if the Goblin's are known to be very shifty beings. I then double checked everything and read the small print, before I dotted down my signature. After I finished, the contract and pen then magically disappeared.

Standing up, I extended my hand out to Abbriforth to shake, but he only twitched irritably at my outstretched hand. It seems obviously that the Goblin Society are not use to being shown any type of respect the Magical Community. They're probably thought very lowly of, but not as bad as the House Elves.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Griphork. Have you got my money turned into the recommended amount of American Dollars," I replied tiredly as I raised my hood?

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it was done in the 0 exchange rate from magical currency to Muggle currency," said Abbriforth as he handed me my Muggle money and lead me out. "And I hope that we can do business together again _Mr. Anderson_!"

I nodded respectfully at Abbriforth for the last time and he twitched at me again. I exited Gringotts and quickly left Diagon Alley and back into the Leaky Cauldron. Again, the patrons looked at me as I made my way past them and into Muggle London.

I entered the car and looked at Uncle Vernon with my hood still drawn. "I'm ready to go too the Airport now!"

"Finally, I've been waiting for almost an hour boy," grumbled Uncle Vernon! "The only benefit out of all of this is that you'll no longer be living with us brat."

I turned towards the window and rolled my eyes, as I watched as the scenery pass us by. Silence met both Uncle Vernon and I as we made our way to the airport.

Once we arrived, I stepped out of the car and took out my duffle-bag. I turned towards Uncle Vernon briefly and smirked at him cheekily, in his usual bout of anger, he turned purple.

"I heard that _Grummings_ is going out of business, I hope that you don't lose your job Uncle Vernon," I said, before I slammed the door!

As I entered the Airport, I could distinctively hear Uncle Vernon's roar in anger. Just for the record, I finished up my tally, Vernon Dursley – 2 and Harry Potter – 3.

I waited in line for about forty five minutes and stepped up to the teller and showed the woman my passport.

"I'd like to have a one-way pass to New York, New York," I asked!

""Young man, we don't usually accept minor's seats on our airline unless there is someone waiting for them upon arrival," answered the extremely perky teller named Misty!

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about ma'am. There's someone waiting for me when I arrive to escort me to the boarding school I'm transferring to," I said politely as I passed her $500.00 in American currency. "I only have money in American dollars, is that alright?"

"Yep," chirped out Misty as she gave me my change and ticket! "Everything is all set sir, have a nice day!"

I nodded at the perky woman and looked down at my ticket. "Gate 14-B, where's that?"

Although I didn't know where the gate was, I looked up and followed the Gate signs until I made it to my location.

I gave my ticket to the man at the door and he returned the stub to me. I boarded the plane and took my seat on the right hand side, eight seats back from the emergency exit.

Sometime later, the planes engines started up and we took off.

I then looked back on my birth land, where all of my troubles begin even before I was born. Yet, at this moment for some strange reason I now feel fulfilled and happy that I'm no longer being stopped from completing my destiny. And I know that somehow that the voice is telling me that I may be returning here someday. Whether for my own reasons or someone else's benefits, but I'll be ready for when that time comes.


	6. Arrival

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue

* * *

**

About thirteen hours later, Harry's plane has finally arrived in New York City, New York. Still being extremely exhausted from the long flight and all of his old memories, he exited his plane.

Once he was inside the airport itself, Harry grabbed his small amount of luggage and made his way out. As he shuffled through the large multitudes of people, Harry made his way towards the entrance. Outside, he glanced around briefly, searching for his escort.

Looking ahead of himself, Harry saw a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and red highlights waving about a sign with his name _Harry Potter_ on it. Sighing tiredly, he made his way towards the young woman. Once standing in front of the woman, he nodded at her.

The young woman analyzed Harry slightly, before she began to speak. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am," responded Harry! "And you are?"

"My name is Sasha McCarthy and I'll be your escort. Please follow me now, for I will be taking you to one of the cars that the Council _so_ graciously lent us," said Sasha!

Then nodding curtly at Harry, she began walking away with Harry following closely behind.

"Miss McCarthy, where are you taking me," asked Harry as he tried to keep up?

Sasha glanced at Harry, her lips twitching upward slightly. "None of that _Miss. McCarthy_ stuff alright, I'm no teacher or adult. I'm only an adolescent acting as an escort for the day on behalf of the Council, so just call me Sasha."

Harry smiled slightly at Sasha. "I guess I have to remember that for a future reference. Now, to restate my question from earlier, where are you taking me?"

Sasha stopped in front of a red 2005 Toyota Corolla and opened the door; then she shoved Harry inside, before she also got inside and closed the door behind herself. Then Sasha nodded at the driver, Mr. Duvet and he started the car.

"I'm taking you to the Council Chambers to be judged. You should know this by now because it was stated in your acceptance letter," replied Sasha calmly.

Sighing, Harry leaned back and nodded. "I understand!"

"Good," said a smiling Sasha, before she leaned forward to Mr. Duvet. "Once were on the highway Mr. Duvet, could you please put on the _Notice-Me-Not_ charm and the _Invisibility_ spell."

Nodding, Mr. Duvet drove out of the parking lot and out of sight.

**Earlier **

In the airport, a parked black limousine of moderate remained in the parking lot. Inside were a bald man and dark skinned woman with white hair. The two of them sat there as they watched a young man with messy black hair conversed with a young woman with blonde hair and red highlights.

"Is that the one Charles," asked the white haired woman? "Do you know his name?"

"Yes, he's the one I sense with Cerbro and no I don't know his name Onero. Somehow he seems to be blocking his mind from outside intruders," answered a slightly puzzled Charles!

Onero just sighed and nodded. "I understand Charles. But do you know where he's going?"

"No, but I believe that we'll be seeing him again sometime," replied Charles truthfully. "There is nothing else to do here now. We should probably return to the institute."

In response to that statement, Onero had taken off the safety breaks and turned on the engine. Then she shifted the gears from parking to drive and they left the airport.


	7. Meeting

"…" – speech

"…" – _thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

After driving for about thirty to forty minutes, Sasha and Harry in front of a slightly majestic building. Stepping lightly out of the car, Sasha led inside the building.

The two of them stopped in front of the front desk where an elderly woman was seated.

"I'm Sasha McCarthy here with Salem's Magical Academy transfer candidate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harold James Potter," said Sasha loudly.

The woman then pushed her glasses up on her nose and peered at Harry, she sighed quietly and she began to shuffle around in one of the drawers on the desk.

"For security purposes, I will need to confiscate your wands during the time span you will be with the Council," replied the woman as she held out her hand.

Sasha handed her wand over to the older woman before she began to look directly at Harry when he didn't hand over his wand.

Sighing wistfully, Harry answered their unspoken question. "My wand was snapped when I was expelled by Albus Dumbledore, according to the laws by the known as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. So you have nothing to fear from me. I'm defenseless."

The woman and Sasha openly gaped at Harry when he said that.

"You mean to TELL me that THEY actually SNAPPED your WAND," spat out the woman in anger?

"Well, yeah, they did! But don't you do that here also," asked Harry in slight confusion?

"Of course we do! But not for something as simple as an expulsion, we only do that to those who will be going to prison," answered a still surprised Sasha!

Once the woman had finally got over her shock, she cleared her throat and gave a silver pin to each of them. "Now put those on and you'll be free to enter now."

"Thanks," replied Harry gratefully!

As Harry left, he heard the old woman muttering to herself quietly. "I can't believe that the British Ministry of Magic can be so stupid…"

Chuckling quietly, Harry followed Sasha down several corridor's until they stopped in front of a pair of grand Renaissance ebony doors.

Smiling, Sasha turned towards Harry. "This is where we take our own separate paths for the time being Harry. Before I let you go, there are a few things I have to tell you about the Council. Now, when you are standing before the Council, remember to be mindful and truthful of your thoughts. After their finished judging you, I'll be waiting here for you. Now, go in there calm and relaxed, by doing this, everything will turn out alright. Good luck Harry!"

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside. Once he closed the door behind himself, he found himself being gazed upon by fifty different men and women. Blushing slightly from all of the attention, he walked forward until he stood before the entire Council.

"I should be used to all of this attention by now, I am THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED after all," muttered Harry quietly, before he spoke up! "I am Harold James Potter; I have come before the Council to be judged."

A man with light brown hair and golden-brown eyes began to speak. "I am Randall Blasko the representative of New York and I will be for you on behalf of the Council."

Harry only nodded in response, understanding his situation.

"In regards to the seriousness of your situation, you have been brought here to be judged. Since you are under age, Vertiaserum is out of the question, and then you have no other choice but to use a Pensive. Any questions," explained Randall?

"Err…what is a Pensive? And how does it work," asked Harry in embarrassment?

A few laughs were heard here and there amongst the Council and Harry again blushed slightly.

"A Pensive Mr. Potter is a magical object in which a person can store his or hers memories, visions and dreams into a basin," began Randall. "And to extract the memories all you need is your wand. You are to think clearly of the memory in your mind, then you are to put your wand to your temple, pull it out and place it into the basin."

Randall was about to continue when he heard a PING sound and before him appeared a small note.

"Where's the boy's wand?"

"Did Lulu misplace it like the last one?"

"What's on that note?"

These were a few of the murmurs that Harry heard while Randall read the note. Suddenly Randall stood up and took out his wand as he walked calmly towards Harry.

"It seems my fellow co-workers that this young gentleman is no longer in possession of his wand. When he was expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was snapped by the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore by the order of their Minister of Magic," barked Randall!

Suddenly all at once the Council began argue in anger to one another until someone told them to calm down.

Randall than cleared his throat to get the other Council members attention. "Since Mr. Potter cannot do this for himself, I will do it for him. Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to bring up all of your memories, this includes your home and school ones as well. This will be exhausting, so I want you to relax while I do this."

Nodding, Harry silently watched out of the corner of his eye as Randall put his wand to the corner of Harry's temple. He felt a small intrusion into his mind, but he let it pass, knowing that it was Randall.

The first memories to appear were his parent's death and his home life with the Dursley's. Then his Hogwarts letter, battling Voldemort and his first year at Hogwarts. Next came his meeting with Dobby, Aragog and the Chamber of Secrets incident. Followed by his third year when he met Sirius and fighting the Dementors. Then ending with his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, showing the death of Cedric Diggory, the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his expulsion.

In exhaustion, Harry collapsed to the floor. Though still drained, Harry watched as Randall placed his silver mist of memories into a large basin.

Randall waved over the remaining Council members and they came over. "Be mindful, none of his memories are pleasant."

They all nodded, before they went into the memories.

Noticing Harry's tired expression; Randall gave the young man a _Strength Regeneration Potion_ and motioned for him to drink. Harry smelt the potion and gave a look of distaste, before he downed it. Afterwards, Harry stood up, fully reenergized and he thanked Randall quietly.

Moments later, the Council came back from the pensive most showing anger or sadness at what they saw.

"Wait for a moment Mr. Potter while the Council and I discuss your situation," said Randall and sat down with the other members.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry sighed sadly as he looked at his amulet lazily. Looking at the scripture on the back made him rethink on the differences between Voldemort and himself. While he may have what Voldemort desires more than anything, _immortality_ and never obtain it, he understands the way of humanity better. Voldemort, over his studies after Hogwarts, became a cruel and bitter man, feeding off from his lust for power because of the type of childhood he had at the Orphanage.

Coughing brought Harry back to the present and again he found himself blushing at all of the attention.

"Mr. Potter, after viewing your memories we have come to the decision that you are indeed worthy of being accepted into Salem's Magical Academy. You are not responsible for the death of the one known as Cedric Diggory, Peter Pettigrew is. We also find you not guilty of any charges and we believe that the European Ministry of Magic is corrupt," explained Randall with a sincere smile! "We wish you the best of luck in the future and have yourself a nice day Mr. Potter."

Smiling gratefully, Harry nodded respectfully and left the Council Chambers. Looking up and down the corridor, Harry spotted Sasha slouching against a wall.

Seeing Harry, she stood up properly. "Well?"

"I passed," said Harry with a shrug!

Squealing in delight, Sasha grabbed the hand of bewildered Harry and dragged him back to the entrance. "This calls for a celebration … Shopping!"

Harry scowled in response as Sasha grabbed her wand and she shoved Harry into the car and drove away.


	8. Shopping

"..." - Speaking

_"..." - Thoughts_

**"..." - Parseltongue**

* * *

Sometime later, Sasha and Harry's car had stopped in front of a modern-styled tavern that is call _The Magical Portal._

Stepping out of the car, Sasha led Harry inside the tavern. Looking around, Harry realized that the place was in better condition than _The Leaky Cauldron_, which made it a good thing.

Pointing towards a side door, Sasha led Harry towards the alley. She took out her wand, and then tapped the bricks in a pattern of one down and three up. Then, suddenly a light appeared, revealing a hidden passage like the one that led to _Diagon Alley_.

"Harry, I would like to welcome you to _Silhouette Alley_," said Sasha as she revealed the North American shopping district. "Keep close and I'll lead the way."

Nodding, Harry followed Sasha down the Alley until they stopped in front of _Magical Supplies_, before entering.

He gathered one set of brass scales, two boxes of parchment, one set of quills and one set of ink pots in the color of green, red, blue and black. He went up to the check out, paid for his supplies and shrunk them, then put it in his pocket.

Leaving, he went into _The Everything You Need Store_ that Sasha pointed out.

He walked around for a moment, searching for the perfect trunk. Harry passed a few Auror-styled trunks, until he stopped in front of one that was meant for Unspeakables. It had fifteen compartments, a button that shrunk it and it had a weightless charm placed on it.

Harry selected a black trunk, two wand holsters for both of his forearms and a new magical watch that only told time. He bought everything and placed his miscellaneous items in a compartment before he left the shop.

He then entered _Roland's Potion Ingredients'_ and picked up all of the more well known ingredients he could find, before leaving. Next, he went into _Lee Liang's Wand Shop_ to get a new wand.

Stepping inside, Harry saw Sasha sit down on a stool before sighing. Looking around a bit, Harry found the shop reminded him slightly of _Ollivander's_ in London. Suddenly he heard a raspy cough and Harry saw an elderly Chinese man standing before him.

"I am Lee Liang, the owner of this wand shop," replied Liang. "I make and create any wand style, mostly only for those in the magical society who prefer to use their wand for everyday use. If you wish to require a wand for offensive and defensive use, then you'll need to go to _Perdido Alley_."

Harry nodded at Lang, but he wondered silently about this _'Perdido Alley'_.

"Now, can you tell me what your previous wand was made from," asked Liang?

Thinking briefly, Harry described his old wand. "It was made of Yew and a Phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches, brother wand to Voldemort's."

"Yes, you really do seem to have an afility for the Phoenix Feather, but perhaps something else in this catagory would be best. Please follow me," replied Liang as he led Harry into the back and into his workshop.

Liang showed Harry a table with several stones and wand cores.

"I want you to place your hand above all the items shown here, and whatever your power draws you to I want you to point it out to me," stated Liang calmly. "Now choose!"

Nodding, Harry walked toweards the table and let his power guide him. Reaching out mentally, he felt a pull towards two of the Phoenix cores and Harry pointed them out for Liang.

"Ah, intresting, the Phoenix Tears, perfect for those who walk upon a higher meaning of life," here Liang looked pointingly at Harry and smiled. "And the Phoenix Fire is excellent for those who are powerful and know the risks in using to much power. Since the Phoenix cores seem to like the Yew, we'll use that. Now select an elemental stone."

Again Harry nodded and took a deep breath, then gazed at the stones until one caught his eye. Harry waved towards a redish-orange stone and Liang picked it up.

"Ah, a Fire Stone, it will make your Phoenix cores a lot stronger. Please wait a moment while I assemble your wand," replied Liang with a small amount of excitement in his voice.

Turning away, Liang went to his worktable to assemble Harry's second wand. After a few moments, Liang turned back around and beamed at Harry.

"There, all finished, that is one of my strongest wands ever and my wands are even better than the ones that Ollivander in Diagon Alley makes or could ever make. Here, give it a wave," said Liang!

Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry took his wand and simply uttered. _"Lumos!"_

A bright flash of light filled the room and Harry quickly said. _"Nox!"_

Joyful clapping was heard from Liang. "Wonderful, simply wonderful, you are indeed powerful. Now, that'll be ten Gallons."

Grumbling quietly, Harry handed the money to the man, then nodded polietely and he left the room. Harry saw Sasha stand up and they left the shop.

"I'm now taking you to _Perdido Alley_ and since you've been judged by the Council, you should now be keyed in," explained Sasha. "Tourists are only known and welcome in _Sihouette Alley_. They can only enter _Perdido Alley_ if the Council allows them to enter. Understand?"

Harry nodded as he followed Sasha through the barrier and he spotted a few shops along the way: _Books of the Known, Quidditch Quality, Fine Made Robes, Magical Animal Deport, Owl Mail Services, Magical Remedies_ and _The Big Prank Shop Full of Fun_.

Following Sasha calmly through _Peridodo Alley_, he noticed that the place was kept in good condition like _Silhouette Alley_, and was in way, way better condition than England's _Knockturn Alley._

Sasha led Harry into _Rune Scrolls For Weaving_ and the two of them took their separate ways. After idely wandering about the isles for awhile, Harry finally grabbed several books with Rune translations. He then grabbed a few scrolls for weaving and paid for it.

Next he went into a linked shop, _Casual Robes For Everyday Use_ and _Formal Robes For Fancy Occasions_. Inside he had himself fitted into his black potion robes, black trench-coat robes, a winter cloak, black battle robes and protective Dragon Hide gloves. He also had his robes made to repel fire, water and miner curses along with a charm that made his robes adjust to his body as he grew. He paid for his robes and put them into his trunk, before leaving.

Searching up and down the Alley for his next stop, before he entered _Weapons For Defense and Offense_. Harry looked around and picked up several swords or daggers, checking their weight. He ended up picking up a steel Katana encrested in sapphires and two magical stealth daggers, along with a Dragon Hide vest. He paid for his supplies and left the shop.

Harry entered several shops like _Harding's Potions and Ingriediants_ to purchaise all the rare and illegal inngredients.

Then he stepped into _Illegal Magical Creatures_ and headed towards the snake section of the shop. After passing several different types of snakes, before Harry stopped before a fairly large serpent.

**"Hello, young one! Are you male or female," **asked Harry?

**"I am male Massster-ssspeaker," **answered the snake!** "Do you have any idea of what I am?"**

**"You are a Basssilik, a fairly young one at that. I've met a really old female Basssilik two yearsss ago, ssshe wasss very beautiful, but ssshe wasss trying to kill me," **said Harry quietly.** "Why are your eyesss not ssset to kill me?"**

**"I can ssset my eyesss to normal, ssstun and kill, Sssnake-Ssspeaker," **replied the snake.** "Will you buy me, Massster?"**

Harry Chuckled. **"Yesss, but you don't have to call me Massster, you can call me Harry!"**

Then Harry opened the tank and reached his hand inside to let the Basilik to slide up his arm and to coil himself around Harry's neck.

**"Thank you, Massster Harry,"** said the snake!

Sighing, Harry paid for the Basilik and left behind a bewildered shop owner.

Finally, Harry entered the _Staff and Wand_ shop to find a young woman dusting off a few shelves. Hearing a jingle, the woman turned and smiled.

"Welcome to my shop, I am Elena Ferra and how can I be of service to you today," chirped out Elena?

"I wish to obtain a secon wand, Lee Liang recommended that I come here for my second wand," said Harry quietly!

Elena only smiled and she leviated several stones, along with two phials. Harry reached out amongst the many stones and felt out for which one felt right, it was a clear stone.

"An interesting choice, only elementals are able to use and touch this stone, for I myself am, an Air Elemental. You," asked Elena in curriousity?

Harry shrugged and vaguely answered. "To many too remember!"

"Ah, an enigma," muttered Elena before she spoke up! "Well, I know will need a sample of yours and your familar's blood for your wand!"

Harry turned towards the Basilik, aware of the gasps. **"Would it be alright if thisss woman took a bit of your blood to help in the making of my wand?"**

**"Yesss, but the human better not try to take anything elssse,"** muttered the Basilik.

Looking up, Harry spoke to Elena. "He's agreed to give up his blood, as long as you don't steal anything else."

Elena nodded and carefully took a phial of each of their blood, then she left the room to make the wand.

Listening, Harry heard Sasha approach him from behind.

"You're a Parselmouth," asked Sasha with slightly concealed excitement?

"Yeah," answered Harry nervously! "Does that bother you?"

"That is like so cool! You'll really get along with a two friends of mine, their both Parselmouth's," shouted Sasha, before she slowly calmed down and looked at the snake. "So ... what's his name?"

Harry strugged and spoke to the snake. **"I have choosssen the name Ssseth for you."**

Seth let out a happy hiss. **"I like it, thank you, Massster Harry!"**

Harry only glared at Seth and he turned towards Sasha. "His name is Seth."

"What did he just say? It seemed to annoy you," replied Sasha?

"He won't stop calling me Master Harry," mumbled Harry and Sasha laughed at that remark!

Soon, the sound of shuffling feet were heard from the backroom and Elena appeared with his wand and handed over to Harry. Lifting it up, Harry could feel the raw power flowing off of the wand.

"Ebony, Basilik blood, Blood of the Caster and 13 inches," explained Elena proudly. "Wands that are made with Caster's blood can only be used by the caster themself. This is a very powerful wand, perfect for any kind of wand magic. That will be thirteen Gallons and four Sickles. Thank you and have a pleasent afternoon!"

Together, Sasha, Harry and Seth left the shop, they were about to leave _Perdido Alley_, until Sasha stopped infront of _Magical Peircing's and Tattoo's_.

Sasha smirked at Harry, who gulped at that look, before he was dragged into the shop.

* * *

Egyptian Mythology

Set/Seth - God of Storms, possible father of Anubis, later became god of evil.


	9. Problem

"..." - Speaking

_"..." - Thoughts_

**"..." - Parseltongue**

Author Note(s): Alright people I'm sorry about mixing up Voldie and Harry's wand woods, I couldn't really look it up because when I moved in December, somehow the _Philosopher's Stone_, the _Chamber of Secrets_, the _Prisoner of Azkaban _and the _Goblet of Fire _were lost, but I still seem to have the _Order of the Phoenix _and the _Half-blood Prince _... and I'm really, truly sorry for the mix up, okay? Also, I'm sorry about the poor grammer and stuff, _Microsoft Office XP_, what I usually use on my computer is being a little buggy to me so ... I'm stuck using _WordPad_, sorry again. I also known that I did spell _Orero Munroe _and _Cerebro_ wrong, my dad, who has the whole collection of the _Marvel X-Men_ comics told me so, I got a disappointing glare from him when I told him this ... chuckles nervously ... . I would also like to point out that this won't end up being a Harry/Sasha story, I already have someone for each of them. Oh, and for the classes I have few I chose like: _Battle Magic, Elemental Magic, Magical and Physical Dueling, Dark Arts, Forbidden Arts, Spells, Rune Magic, Celtic Magic, Healing, and Magic_ are a few ideas. And finally, I may also crossover this story with something else, what it is I can't say because it'll spoil the surprise. Thanks for being patient for me and continue being so! Sayanoora!

* * *

Harry sat in a chair off to the side, touching the peircing's that Sasha told him to get. He got his left eyebrow and right ear peirced.

As he looked over in Sasha's direction, he saw Davis, the Tattoo Artist finish up. Sasha then stood up and headed towards Harry to show him her tattoo.

"It's Celtic, referring to the druids who believed in immortality of the soul in a non-judgmental world of the dead," said Sasha as she pointed to the design that started at the base of her shoulder blade and ended at her wrist. "You should get a tattoo to, and don't worry, I'll pay for it and along with your peircing's since I dragged you here in the first place. Is that alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to refuse, but only sighed. "Alright, knowing you, you'll probably force me to do it anyway, so I'll do it, but only for you."

In response, Sasha jumped up and down in excitement. Then she brought Harry over to the tatto artish, who showed Harry to a seat.

"The name's Davis, what type of tatto would you like, Muggle or Magical," asked Davis? "The Muggle Tattoo's don't move and are sore for a week or two after being done. The Magical Tattoo's on the other hand do move in the restricted area they were made in and are only sore for a few days afterwards. So what'll it be?"

Harry looked at a few pictures and then he nodded out two magical creatures to Davis.

"Can you do a tattoo of a Phoenix and Basilik battling one another," replied Harry?

Davis only smirked at Harry. "Obviously a magical one, am I correct? And does this tattoo have any sentimental reasons for being made?"

"Of course it does! It represent's the two forces that fighting over in Britain," answered Harry lightly. "Now, let's get this over with!"

Smirking slightly, Davis began to get too work on the tattoo, starting with the outline. Harry winced slightly every time Davis magically put a needle to his back, via his wand, until he could no longer feel the sensation.

About a half an hour during his tattooing process, Harry turned his head to speak too Sasha.

"Um ... Sasha, I just thought of something," said Harry and the girl approached him!

"I quiver everytime you actually do something as grand as thinking, All Mighty snake-speaker," joked Sasha calmly.

Harry's left eyebrow only twitched irretiably. "Funny Sasha, really funny. Maybe I won't tell you now, you always seem to let your emotions get the best of you."

Clenching her fist, Sasha growled at Harry, before she took a deep breath and attempted to smile serenely towards Harry. Davis snorted slightly and Sasha glared at him, who then continued to finish Harry's tattoo, sullenly.

"I'll ignore that remark and listen to what you have to say," stressed out Sasha. "Now, what's the matter?"

Harry sighed, before he began to explain. "It's just that I have just come to realize that I don't really seem to have any place to stay until school begins. My only living relations are in England and they hate anything that has to do with magic. So I don't know what I can do? Do you have any ideas?"

"Hm," began Sasha as she paced, until she stopped! "I know the perfect place, when you're finished getting your tattoo, I will take you there personally."

Sometime later, Davis finished the inking and he finished the tattoo with a flick of his wand, which made the tattoo able to move. He handed both Harry and Sasha each a small container.

"Now, I want you to put this ointement on the tattoo every day and night, until the swelling goes down," explained Davis. "That will be fifty-three Gallons, twelve Sickles and five Knuts for the peircing's and tattoo's. Thanks alot and hope to see you again!"

Then Sasha and Harry left _Magical Peircing's and Tattoo's_. Then they exited _Perdido Alley_, _Silhouette Alley_ and _the Magical Portal_ _Tavern_, before entering their car and driving away.


	10. Mutant?

" ... " - Speaking

_' ... ' - Thinking_

**" ... " - Parseltongue**

* * *

Sometime later, after passing several industrial, and suburban areas, Mr. Duvet finally slowed the car. Up ahead was a large mansion, it was beyond a heavily barred and seccured security system.

Sasha stepped out the car and walked over to the intercom, she pressed the button and waited for someone to respond. Eventually there was a low buzz and a few voices were heard in the background.

"Who is it," asked a woman?

"Um ... I'm Sasha McCarthy, Marie's cousin," answered Sasha nervously. "Would it be alright if I came in?"

There was a female squeal of excitement in the background. "Jean, let her in. She really is who she says she is!"

"Alright, you can come in," replied Jean. "But there better be no funny business!"

"Thanks," said Sasha, before she got back in the car!

Soon, the gates opened and they drove through. Looking out his window, Harry caught a glimpse of a sign _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_.

"Sasha, what did that woman, Jean, mean by _no funny business_," asked Harry quietly?

"Well, everyone here has his or her own speacial gift Harry, and no one here has any magic," whispered Sasha quickly to Harry. "And you'll find out what I mean in a bit."

Then, passing a few more security camera's, they finally came to a stop at the front steps.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Duvet, once we get out of the car and we're inside, you're free to go," said Sasha. "And don't worry, I have a Portkey that will get me back to school on time."

Then taking a deep breath and grabbing their belonging's, they got out of the car. They waved to Mr. Duvet before he drove away and then walked up the steps. They stopped at the front door, then Sasha knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Soon a young woman with brown hair and white streaks in the front answered the door. She looked from Harry to Sasha and back again, before she brought Sasha in to a hug. "Sasha!"

"Marie," shouted Sasha! "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

"I know," said Marie! "But call me Rogue though, that's what I go by here."

Sasha only smiled. "Alright, anything for you cousin!"

"C'mon and come in, your boyfriend is welcome also," replied Rogue with a slight smirk!

"SHE'S/HE'S _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND," yelled Sasha and Harry!

Rogue only laughed at the blushing due and escorted them inside. Once settled inside, Harry and Sasha found several people in the waiting room.

"Perhaps it would be best if I introduced you to everyone," muttered Rogue, before she pointed towards a young man with shoulder length black hair. "That's Kurt Wagner, he's really annoying!"

Kurt waved to Harry and Sasha, but glared at Rogue for her remark.

"The woman with the white hair is Ororo Munroe," the woman only smiled, then Rogue pointed to the blond guy beside her. "And that's her nephfew, Evan Daniels, he's an awesomeskate boarder."

"The man with the red sun glasses is Scott Summers and the woman beside him is Jean Grey," said Rogue, before she pointed to a very muscular body. "That's Logan, he's not much of a talker."

Logan only snorted at Rogue's explaination for him, before he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"And the man in the wheel chair is Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the school," replied Rogue. "Everyone, this is Sasha McCarthy, my cousin, and ... who are you?"

Harry only sighed, before he answered. "Harry Potter."

Suddenly Rogue looked at Harry with misty eyes and he began to edge away from her.

Sasha leaned over and whispered to Harry. "Rouge is a squib and she has read all about you!"

Harry waved nervously to Rogue and she sighed dreamily at him.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. McCarthy and Mr. Potter," said Xavier! "But I have a question for you Mr. Potter. Are you a mutant?"

"Mutant," asked Harry in confusion?

Then all of a sudden, Rogue burst out in uncontrollable laughter and everyone turned to the usually quiet girl in surprise. Though, soon enough she did calm down and swiped away the tears of mirth.

"Harry Potter is no mutant Professor," replied Rogue with a chuckle. "He's a wizard and a very famous one at that in Europe."

Harry only groaned in response and Sasha patted him on the back. "And I'm a witch, Mr. Xavier."

"But, then why did Cerebro pick him up as a mutant then," asked Ororo?

"I think I might know why. Do you happen to know when this incident happened," answered Harry in exhaustion?

"I think about four or five days ago," replied Xavier. "Why do you need to know?"

"Sasha, you understand what happens when a person has more than one powerful ancestor don't you," said Harry!

"Well, if I remember my lessons correctly. If the descendent comes from several powerful magical bloodlines, then he or she will hit their magical mjority early. The average witch or wizard who has assend are usually in their twenties. The earliest known people to date were Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord, Voldemort at the age of seventeen. Yet, a person must remember, this is all goes down to how powerful the person's bloodline actually is," explained Sasha, before she looked to Harry with curriousity. "Who were your ancestors?"

Harry sighed deeply, before he sat down in the chair that Professor Xavier offered to him.

"I'm the descendent of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. And through their bloodlines I gain their powers," began Harry, before he showed them his Slytherin amulet. "This amulet can only be worn by a true Slytherin, a proper heir."

"So vho is tise people," asked Kurt in a heavily accented German?

Here, Rogue cleared her throat and began the tale. "Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were four of the most powerful people of their age. A thousand years ago, they had created the first ever school of Magic, Hogwarts. They each left a bit of themselves behind, for the future to remember them by. Slytherin left behind a _chamber of secrets_, and only his heir could enter to control _the Beast Within_. Ravenclaw left behind her knowledge and her personal library. Hufflepuff created a garden in _the Dark Forest_, it is said to be full of many ancient and rare plants. Gryffindor left behind his sword and hat, which is said to contain the memories and personalities of each of the Founders."

Everyone fell into a stunned and thoughtful silence, until Sasha broke it suddenly.

"Oi, Harry, isn't Voldemort also known to be an Heir of Slytherin," asked Sasha?

"Yes, and unfortunately, he's my very distant cousin, but, at least he only bares the Slytherin bloodline," answered Harry!

"Is this why you're famous, Potter," grunted out Logan?

"No," muttered Harry quietly!

"Nope, Logan, Harry's famous because he's the BOY-WHO-LIVED," chirped out Sasha, but sighed when everyone looked at her blankly! "Basicly, Harry's famous because on October. 31, 1980. Lord Voldemort or what Europe calls him in fear HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED came to Harry's home on All Hallow's Eve. Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter with _Avada Kevadra_ or the Killing Curse, they died. Voldemort attempted to do the same to Harry, but somehow, Harry reflected the curse back at Voldemort, which forced Voldemort to reside in a spiritual form for fourteen years. This is the reason why Harry is so famous, he's the only known survior of the Killing Curse."

Everyone either looked at Harry either with pity or understanding.

"I barely even remember that night. All a really remember is Voldemort laughing and a flash of green light," whispered Harry.

Silence met the room after that statement, until Sasha sat up suddenly. "Oh, Mr. Xavier, would it be alright if Harry remained here until school starts in September, this was the main reason we came here. I would invite him home with me, but we only have a enough room for me, my parents and grandmother at home."

"It will be alright if he stayed," said Xavier!

"Also, I should reminded you that the Council will be sending someone here to tutor Harry on the basics that are taught at Salem's Magical Academy," said Sasha as she looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go, curfew will be soon ... I really don't want to end up cleaning the dust bunny filled West Wing for detention. I'll be seeing you all again really soon."

Sasha then hugged both Harry and Rogue briefly, before she disappeared.

"I really hate Portkey's ... ," replied Harry with a shudder!

"Rogue, why don't you show Mr. Potter to his room," said Xavier?

"Right, follow me then," began Rogue, as she led Harry out of the room! "So, what's your reason for not liking Portkey's?"

Harry's faint voice could still be heard. "I've had a really bad experience with them ... "

Logan stood up from the wall and walked towards Xavier. "Well, Chuck, it looks like we'll be real busy with this one"

"Yes, it really does seem that way," whispered Xavier!


	11. Training

" ... " - Speaking

_' ... ' - Thinking_

**" ... " - Parseltongue**

Harry had spent the majority of May and June at _Mutant High_. And during that time span, Sasha had occasionally popped in now and then to spend time with either Rogue or Harry. Harry has spent his spare time with Rogue, who _finally_, got over her obsession with _Harry Potter._

When he wasn't with Rogue, Harry was training with Logan, who taught him Practical Defense and Offense. With Professor Xavier he learned how to calm his mind and understand the basic's of his powers. While in his magical training, he was taught by Kelly Easton, his tutor that was chosen by the Council.

Currently, Harry was in the Training Room with Logan, who was rushing him through the obstacle course.

"Keep your head up, kid, with your eyes and ears open, you can never always know what's coming to you," barked out Logan. "And when you're trapped, don't just use your powers, use everything around you to your advantage. This is my advice to you, use it well."

"Whatever you say ….. _Professor_ Logan," chirped out Harry cheekily!

Here, Logan growled at Harry before he grunted out. "I am no professor kid, that's Chuck's area."

Harry only snorted at the older man and responded with. "I get ya ….. _Professor_!"

"Get out of here you little brat, Chuck's waiting for you," said Logan.

Waving slightly to Logan, Harry exited the Training Room and headed up stairs. After entering the elevator and riding up to a few floors, Harry got out. Then he went down a corridor or two until he stopped before a pair of French oak wood doors.

'_You many enter, Harry Potter,' _said a voice in his head.

Then he grabbed the door handle and turned it, before he entered the room. Harry then took a seat in one of the chairs available in front of the desk. On the other side of the desk was Charles (Chuck) Xavier, who sat there watching and waiting.

"We'll take off from where we left off from the day before," began Xavier. "Now, Harry, I again need for you to calm your mind. After you finish that, I want you to make a passage in your mind so that I can see that your mental walls have been created correctly."

Nodding, Harry then closed his eyes and began to calm his mind. He first began to clear, then he followed the procedures that Professor Xavier showed him previously to sort out his mind.

Firstly he started with the eighth layer of his mind, where he trapped or kept his primary memories hidden. Then he created eight mental walls and shields into the seventh layer. Following that, he placed his thoughts, along with ten shields and walls into the sixth layer. On the fifth layer, he put his emotions forward and then put up a dozen shields. After that, he put secondary memories, thoughts and emotions in the fourth layer and made it into a maze. Then created twelve more shields, where he weaved them together into the third, second and first layers with several Runes intermingled with all of the other layers.

Reopening his eyes, Harry glanced in Professor Xavier's direction and he could vaguely sense awe rolling off of the man.

"It is done. What do you think of it, Professor," asked Harry lightly?

"It's been done marvelously, Harry, but perhaps later on you could add more and use your magical core as a focus point," answered Xavier.

"Thanks! So what am I to do now since I've perfected my mental shields," replied Harry? "Do you have any ideas?"

Professor sighed, before he spoke. "Harry, there's nothing else for me to teach you, but to help you to better understand your abilities. Since you are extremely well versed in your other hereditary powers, I can't teach you anything else, but your professors at the academy you're going to may be able to teach you more. Now, you're free to go to your next class Harry!"

Harry then stood up to leave and smiled at Professor Xavier, before closing the door. Then Harry passed several rooms where his peers were currently doing school work, until he paused in front of the training hall.

Inside was a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes waiting for him. The woman's name is Kelly Easton, his magical tutor sent to him on behalf of the Council to help him too get up to speed with _Salem's Magical Academy_ curriculum for at the end of summer.

"Oi, Kelly," shouted Harry!

Kelly turned to Harry, before she took out her wand and he did the same.

"For your first exam Harry, we'll be having a mock duel, so get ready and prepare yourself," began Kelly. "Now, bow and wands at the ready. Duel!"

"_Stupefy,"_ shouted Kelly as a red light sped towards Harry!

"_Protego,"_ said Harry and a silver shield reflected the spell! _"Locomotos Mortis!"_

The curse headed towards Kelly, but she only absently dodged it. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry to dodged the spell, then he quickly transfigured several throwing knives and telekinetically projecting them at Kelly.

Kelly teleported and reappeared with a _pop_ behind Harry. _"Furnuculus!"_

Harry rolled away from the quickly. _"Confundus!"_

Because of their closeness, Kelly had little time to react and get away. Kelly stumbled slightly before she began to look around herself in confusion as she searched for Harry.

By using Kelly's confusion to his advantage, Harry moved swiftly about the room and confused her even more.

Kelly had shot many spells at Harry, missing him every time.

"_Serepensortia,"_ shouted Kelly and large boa came out of her wand!

Harry only smirked and began to hiss. **"Pleasssse dear ssssnake resssstrain my opponent for me ….. Thankssss for doing thissss for me mighty sssserpent."**

The Boa only looked at Harry for a moment, before he did the young man's bidding.

"**Assss you wissssh, ssssnake-sssspeaker,"** said the Boa!

Harry then watched as the Boa restrained Kelly, who was still under the effects of the confusion charm, fainted at the sight of the serpent.

Harry only chuckled at Kelly, before he raised his wand. _"Accio_ Kelly's Wand!"

Then Harry outstretched his hand and grabbed the woman's wand. Again Harry chuckled, before he kneeled beside Kelly and the Boa.

"**I thank you for your sssssupport great sssserpent. Now, I need you to remain sssstill sssso that I can return you to your previoussss location. Good-bye, my sssserpent friend,"** said Harry to the Boa. _Finite Incantatum!"_

Then suddenly the Boa dissolved with a faint, but pleased hiss and left Harry with a passed out Kelly.

"_Finite Incantatum,"_ replied Harry and confusions spell was lifted! _"Ennervate!"_

As soon as the spell hit Kelly, she quickly began to stir. She groaned slightly, then she opened her eyes and turned to glare at Harry.

"You're the first person to actually defeat me in the shortest amount of time, ever. And that's a hard feat to accomplish in it self," said Kelly with a smile. "Congratulations, you passed!"

Harry only extended his hand out to Kelly as his eyes lit up in happiness and he hoisted her up.

"Thanks, I guess being a born survivor has really helped me out in my dueling skills," joked Harry lightly!

Kelly looked at Harry for a moment before she broke out laughing and patted her hand on Harry's shoulder, who only sulked in response.

"True, my very young student, that's very true. Now, let's get down to supper so that we can _actually_ get something to eat, before everyone else scarf's it _all_ down," replied Kelly as she led Harry out!

**Spell List**

Stupefy – Knocks out opponent

Protego – Produces a shield

Locomotos Mortis – Locks an opponent's legs

Expelliarmus – Disarms your opponent

Furnuculus – Produces boils on an opponent

Confundus – Used to confuse the opponent

Serepensortia – Produces a snake

Accio – Summons an object

Finite Incantatum – Stops any current spells

Ennervate – Counters _Stupefy_; Revives opponents


	12. GoodBye

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" **- Parseltongue**

* * *

Eventually the summer vacation had come and past. Harry had passed his physical, magical, mental and elemental training with little to no effort at all. Though, eventually his time at Professor Xavier's school has come to an end and the new school year at Salem's Magical Academy has come. 

At the moment, Harry was finishing his last minute check up on all of his belongings, while he conversed with Rogue.

"I'm sure going to miss having you around to talk too and go shopping with," mumbled Rogue. "And don't you dare tell anyone I said that!"

Harry chuckled as he put on a black trench robe. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Marie; your secret is safe with me."

Then Harry waved a hand at his trunk and it shrank, then he put it into his pocket.

"Remember Harry, you're the only person I actually allow to call me Marie and no one else, except for Sasha," said Rogue lightly. "Now that I think about it, I think the only reason I let you say is because I like how it rolls off your tongue in your British accent."

Harry only responded by hugging Rogue.

"You and I both know that there's no feelings between us, it's only platonic," whispered Harry, before he released Rogue. "Because I know that out there somewhere is the voice and soul my heart is calling out to."

Rogue then snickered slightly at Harry. "You're such a romantic Harry, really _soul-mates_. Any person stuck with you will truly be fortunate. Considering the circumstances you happen to be in."

"Thanks, Marie, for everything," replied Harry! "Maybe you could come and visit me and Sasha at Salem's someday!"

Rogue only grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room. "C'mon Harry, everyone wants to say good-bye to you!"

Laughing a bit, Harry and Rogue left his room and made their way down to the sitting room, where several people were there waiting for him.

With a small smile on his face, Harry stepped away from Rogue. "I thank you Professor Xavier for everything and for allowing me to remain here for the remainder of the summer."

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter and you're always welcome to come back," said Xavier.

Harry smiled gratefully at Professor Xavier and his emerald eyes lit up mischievously.

Logan then stepped forward and patted Harry on the shoulder roughly. "I'll miss ya kid, hope to see you again and perhaps we'll get the chance to spar again?"

Several people gasped at what Logan said and Harry starred at his retreating back wide eyed.

A young woman with red hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "It was great getting to know you, Harry Potter and I hope to see you again."

The she moved away and caught the hand of the young man with the red sunglasses and brown hair.

A girl with brown hair and a pony tail stepped forward next. "Here's a going away present for you. I hope you like it!"

Harry looked at the book and read the title _The Silver Chair _by_ C.S. Lewis_.

"Thanks, Kitty," said Harry, as he smiled at the girl!

Kitty only blushed in response and she phased out through the floor.

Then behind Harry, he heard a pair of familiar footsteps and then he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Turning slightly, he spotted Sasha standing there calmly.

"It's time to go Harry. The Portkey has been pre-set for 11:30 pm," replied Sasha.

Harry turned towards everyone and waved. "Good-bye!"

"See ya, Rogue, hope to see you at Christmas," exclaimed Sasha loudly!

Rogue only rolled her eyes at her over-excited cousin, before she smiled in Harry's and Sasha's direction.

Then Sasha took out an old doll. Harry grudyingly grasped it and he felt the familiar pull of the navel and they both disappeared.

Soon, they reappeared and Harry got back his footing. Ahead of them was a large Gothic-styled castle.

Sasha threw her arm around Harry's shoulder and started walking forward. "Welcome Harry, to _Salem's Magical Academy_!"


	13. Classes

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

* * *

Harry spent several months getting use to his new school, classes and friends.

For his friendships, they have been great, perhaps even better than his friendship with Ron and Hermione back at Hogwarts. Over that time span, he had become a great friend with Sasha, a witty, out-going and every outspoken girl.

Priscilla Leroy: a girl who thinks she's miss prefect, but is there for anyone who needs a helping hand. Alfred Blasko or Al: is obsessed over Sasha and is always pinning after her, but he's a really good friend.

Naomi Underwood: She's the Headmistress's fourth cousin and is one of the few female parseltongues. Jonas Landers': is also a Parselmouth and is the best at Charms in the school.

For houses and housemates, the Sorting reminded him of Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Yet instead of a hat, they were sorted by a stone. When it turns black, white or grey, it determines which house you'll be in.

Black and purple is for the House of Yami, White and Red are for the House of Hikari, and then Grey and Yellow is for the House of Aoi.

While Harry may have been sorted into Yami, the same house Sasha was in, there were no rivalries between the houses.

The school in itself has been good so far, no risks on his life, no sherbet lemon obsessed Headmaster using him as a pawn and no one back stabbing him.

For classes, he had several of them; In Battle Magic he's learning how to defeat his opponent's with magic or anything else. In Transfiguration, they're learning how to defend themselves and how to become Animagus'.

In Charms, their no longer learning the basics, but more useful spells for everyday use and useful wand spells. In Ancient Runes, he's learned how to weave, create and cast runes.

For _Elemental Magic_, he learned how to better understand and control his powers. In _Magical Dueling_, he learned to duel better and to alternate between his wands. In _Physical Dueling_, he learned better endurance and how to survive with out his wands. And he took _Flying_ for the chance to increase his skills or maybe just because he liked the subject.

In _Divination_, Professor Hitsuna is better than Professor Trewanley. He's ACTUALLY to be able too tell the future or past better. For _Potions_, he has become fairly good at it, because he no longer has Professor Snape, prowling behind him.

For _Dark Arts_, he learned to accept that there no bad, as long as the user doesn't abuse them. In the _Forbidden Arts_, he had to be careful with this branch of magic, because if abused, it can have horrific effects.

In _Languages, _he has learned to castspells in Latin, and Parseltongue. In _Spells_, he's learning how to make and create his own spells; this is done by either weaving them together with runes and stones.

For _Rune Magic_, he's casting Advanced weaved spells for healing, endurance and elemental magic. In _Celtic Magic_, he's learning about ritual and natural magic.

All in all, he's learning a great deal and enjoying the time he's spending here as well. Which has made him very determined and reminds him that all of this won't last forever and for how long, he isn't sure? However, Harry plans to enjoy it, while he still can.

* * *

**Houses**

**Yami (Dark)** – Black and Purple: they're intelligent and sly.

**Hikari (Light)** – White and Red: they're noble and loyal.

**Aoi (Pale)** – Grey and Yellow: they're a mix of both houses, Yami and Hikari.


	14. Vacation

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

* * *

After the school year had finally come to a rest, Harry and few others were given the chance to spend their summer vacation in Japan. Currently, Harry's sitting in a small café-arcade that's near the school district. 

The only reason they all were allowed to go was because it was _all_ for academic reasons. They were supposed to compose a report on all of the different magical cultures that are found in Japan. Harry has gone through two of his journals and is starting on the next one.

Yet, at the moment Harry was gazing at the most beautiful girl, in his book, that he has ever seen, not including Cho. He watched as she cutely pouted as she argued with her friends. While her long lustrous blonde-hair streamed out from the cute little buns on her head in waves.

Harry was about to dismiss her as a Muggle, until he saw the tip of her wand pointing out of her left sleeve.

"Anno … Ishi sore imasu subete Potter-san," asked Motoki, the owner of the place?

"Hai, arigatō sempai," answered Harry, before he went back to what he was doing!

((All Japanese dialogue from this point on is in English))

Here Motoki laughed. "I see that Usagi-chan has caught your eye Potter-san!"

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at the elder male. "Usagi? As in usagi in the animal rabbit…It suits her, I mean, her hair style dos make her look like a rabbit!"

"If I wasn't a Squib Potter-san, I would've hexed you for that comment," said Motoki loudly and a few other magical customer began to laugh. "But don't worry, I don't like her in that way, she's more of a sister to me than anything else!"

Suddenly Motoki began to meekly back away and he whispered. "I'll introduce you to here later, I'm sure the two of you will get along. Now, excuse me while I evade tow Muggle boy-crazy girls."

With that said, Motoki fled behind his counter, as he was followed by a yellow and brown blur. Harry shook his head and laughed at their antics, before he continued to watch Usagi. However, that was until he their conversation became very heated and their voices got louder.

"I can see why Mamo-can left you Usagi-baka! You can't ever do anything right, you can never get good grades, you're childish and selfish," accused the girl with black hair.

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish! You're one to talk Rei! I mean, you just _had_ to steal and sleep with Mamoru didn't you, you…whore," here Rei and all the others gasped! "What? You thought I didn't know? You thought that I didn't realize all the lying and the hiding. And you say I'm selfish. I would DIE for you, but I see that means nothing to a _Muggle_ like you!"

Here, all the Magical People present either snickered or sneered. While Rei and her friends looked around in confusion at that last remark, Harry then say Usagi reach for her wand and he knew that he had to do something fast.

Bending down, Harry created a small black orb and rolled it towards the group. He saw Usagi look at it, before she quickly headed towards him. The black orb than exploded and the group were covered in soot, and then they left in anger.

Usagi turned towards Harry and winked. "I saw what you did back there, thanks."

"No problem," said Harry and he lazily waved in Motoki's direction! "Motoki-sempai was going to introduce us, but I guess I him there first!"

Usagi giggled then bowed. "Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me Usagi-chan. And you are?"

"Harry Potter," replied Harry lightly. "I'm pleased to meet you!"

Usagi's eyes widened a fraction. "Really? Cool, I'm meeting Harry Potter, a living legend. Sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't worry, I'm use to it now, sort of," said Harry with a smile! "But I didn't think that someone as cute as you would know of me!"

Usagi then blushed and smiled brightly. "Wow, you called me cute and really meant it, unlike someone I use to know!"

"So … where do you go to school Usagi-chan? I go to _Salem's Magical Academy_ in the U.S.," asked Harry? "Want to get out of here?"

Nodding, they left and Usagi answered his question. "I go to _Sakura Mahō Gakken_ and night and during the day I go to _Juuban High_, a Muggle school."

"No offense or anything to you Usagi-chan, you should quit your Muggle schooling, it doesn't really seem to be the thing for you. You're really a powerful witch, you know and you shouldn't be wasting your skills on something you may have no need for," explained Harry! "Well, is that how you truly feel?"

"You're right that I should be doing something else and my parents agree that I should give up my Muggle schooling and I plan to," started Usagi! "I'm so exhausted from Port-keying back home from _Sakura_, sleeping only a few hours, before going to _Juuban_."

Usagi then hugged Harry, who blushed lightly at their closeness.

"I'll be there for you always Usagi-chan, I'm only an owl away … or two," Harry chuckled! "Well, you get what I mean!"

Usagi's eyes then began to sparkle with tears and she leaned forward to gently kiss him. She pulled away from Harry, leaving him in bliss.

"I have to introduce you to father, he'll like you better than that Muggle man I was with, Kage-chan," said Usagi with a giggle, before she pecked his cheek.

"Kage," asked Harry with a blink? "I like it! Thanks, and only you can call me that!"

Joyfully, Usagi fell into Harry's embrace, until she pulled away when she heard terrified screams.

Usagi then nervously glanced at Harry. "You must promise to never tell anyone about what you're about to see!"

Harry nodded and then Usagi raised a golden heart-shaped locket with wings. "_Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!"_

Then she was bathed in a yellow light, after the light subsided, instead of Usagi, there was the Super Heroine, Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Please don't say anything," said Sailor Moon, before she headed in the directions of the screams!

Harry only stood up and twisted his family ring, until it turned black. Then suddenly, Harry was in his battle robes and cloak.

"Oh, I won't Usagi-chan, because I'll be right there with you, helping," said Harry and he disappeared.

* * *

**Mini-Dictionary**

_Kage _– Shadow

_Sakura _– Cherry Blossom

_Mahō _– Magic

_Gakken _– School; Academy; Institute

_Baka_ – Idiot; Fool; Stupid

_Anno … Ishi sore imasu subete Potter-san_ – Um … Will that be everything Mr. Potter?

_Hai! Arigatō, Sempai_ – Yes! Thanks, Senior!


	15. Rescue

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – **Parseltongue**

* * *

Harry stood atop of a low-shadowed roof and he gazed at the battle that was happening below. He watched as the girl in red fuku commanded the others to attack and while she put down Sailor Moon.

Silently jumping down, Harry melded his body into the shadows. He watched as Sailor Moon destroyed the monster, before she was surrounded by a few of her Senshi.

The one in red, Sailor Mars began to yell at Sailor Moon and the majority of the Senshi backed her up. Sailor Mars looked behind Sailor Moon and smirked. Harry looked in that direction and he saw a man in a tuxedo and mask raise a black rose. Thinking quickly, Harry raised one of his steel daggers and threw it at the man.

The man yelled in pain as the dagger imbedded itself into his hand. Sailor Mars panicked and headed towards him with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto following her.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," shouted Sailor Mars, before she embraced the man.

Harry snorted, before he phased into the shadows and reappeared behind Sailor Moon. "Usagi-chan, it's your Kage-chan here, but I'm known as the Guardian in this form."

Usagi abruptly turned around, ignoring her faithful Senshi's warnings. "My Guardian, thank you!"

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn smiled at the two of them, while the Inners and Sailor Pluto glared in their direction. Harry then lifted Usagi Princess-style, startled, Usagi ended up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now, it seems to me that you are all incapable of watching your own allies from the betraying ones of your own," began Harry loudly. "So, I'm taking Sailor Moon for her protection from you, so that she cannot be harmed those who wish harm upon this beautiful woman from the one with fire."

With that said, Harry disappeared into the shadows with Usagi, leaving behind many angry Senshi. They reappeared again in an alley where Usagi said she lived. Harry shifted out of his robes and Usagi de-henshined.

Usagi grabbed Harry's arm. "Thank you Kage-chan, I would be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Harry only smiled and Usagi led him to her home. She opened the door and escorted him inside.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home," shouted Usagi. "And there's someone I would like you to meet."

Stomping could be heard from the living area. "It better be no Muggle boy like that no good Chiba-baka!"

Then a man with brown hair and glasses came into the room, followed closely by a woman with long wavy blue-black hair.

"Don't worry Papa, he's no Muggle and he helped me out of a tough situation today," said Usagi with a nervous giggle. "I would like you to meet Potter, Harry."

Usagi's mother then began to jump up and down in excitement. "Kenji its Potter Harry, Potter Harry is in our home. Isn't it wonderful?"

Both Harry and Usagi sweatdropped at the older woman.

"And what am I? Leftovers," grumbled Kenji? "Pardon my wife, Ikuko gets excited easily."

Here Ikuko hit Kenji upside the head and he rubbed his head in pain.

"I just have one question for you Potter-san," silence filled the room. "Do you come from a respectable bloodline?"

Ikuko and Usagi face-vaulted, while Harry sweatdropped with the lazy eyes in place.

"Well, if you really must really know … I'm the heir of the Four Founders of Hogwarts," said Harry without any enthusiasm. "Does that suit your requirements in allowing me to be in a relationship with your daughter?"

"It does more than that, I will allow you to marry my daughter," replied Kenji and Harry tripped, before he fell to his knees.

"Kenji, don't frighten the poor boy," said Ikuko, then she hugged him. "Yet you'll be the perfect husband for our daughter."

At the front door a young male voice could be heard. "I'm home!"

"Shingo-chan, come here," yelled Kenji and a boy with light brown hair come in. "I would like you to meet Harry Potter."

Shingo raised his right arm. "Oi!"

"He's your sister's future husband," chirped out Ikuko.

Here Shingo fainted and Usagi smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Don't Usagi and I get a say in this at all," muttered Harry?

* * *

**Translations**

fuku uniform

senshi soldier, warrior

usagi rabbit

shingo light (street)

de-henshined de-transformed

kamen mask


	16. Friends?

" … " – Speaking

' … ' – _Thoughts_

" … " **- Parseltongue**

* * *

The summer had past fairly quickly for Usagi and Harry. The previous week was their wedding, and only close family members or friends were invited, since it was a magic-induced wedding. They were married at one of the ancient Magical shrines outside of Tokyo.

The wedding itself was simple, minus all the floral arrangements and decorations done by Ikuko. They wore traditional wedding robes and they were married in the old ways. Kenji cried through out the whole thing, mostly him crying about his little girl growing up. Shingo, slowly, but surely warmed up to Harry and welcomed him to the family. The whole occasion was beautiful and they spent several days at the Hot Springs.

Currently, Harry was inside the Tsukino household with Kenji, going through the Potter Fortune and Land Deeds, while Usagi was outside sitting under an oak tree.

"I'm so happy," said Usagi softly with a blush. "Everything is so perfect."

"What's perfect, odango-atama," asked a harsh voice?

Looking up, Usagi found Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako and Meioh Setsuna standing over her. Off to the side were Kaiou Michiru, Ten'oh Haruka and Tomoe Hotaru regarding the situation calmly.

Usagi stood up and dusted off her dress. "My life, Rei-san."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Nothing's ever perfect, idiot," said Rei with a chuckle.

"Well, I have news for you Ms. Miko," began Usagi, pointing a finger at Rei. "As of last week, I have been happily married and I am now Potter Usagi."

The others either choked or face-faulted when they heard that.

"M-m-married? Who," stuttered Minako?

"His name is Potter Harry and according to Otosan he comes from a bloodline that he finds worthy, unlike Chiba Mamoru's," replied Usagi.

"But what about the future? Crystal Tokyo? Chib-usa," demanded Setsuna? "That is your obligation, to marry Mamoru-san and become Neo-Queen Serenity, Hime-sama."

"Iie, that no longer is my destiny because Mamoru-san decided to cheat on me with Rei and now that future can no longer exist," stated Usagi clearly.

Silence reigned over all present until Haruka whistled. "Whew! Koneko, I didn't know you had it in you! I'm so proud of you right now!"

Suddenly, Michiru hit Haruka upside the head. "Itai! Michi."

"Usagi-chan," began Ami? "Can you introduce us to your husband?"

Usagi nodded, before she went inside and returned moments later with Harry, whose raven waist-length hair was swishing out behind him.

"So, which Manor sounds better; the one in France, Italy or the one in Wales," asked Harry and all present sweatdropped?

"Anno … wasn't the one in France with the wine vineyards and the Wales one is where everyone on the Council resided. Since I don't know French, I suppose the one in Wales will do, since I know a bit of English," replied Usagi.

"Brilliant, later I'll send a letter to Abbriforth Griphork," said Harry, before he looked around. "Anno … Usa-chan, who are they?"

"These are my friends. No … acquaintances," explained Usagi. "They wished to meet you."

"Ah," whispered Harry, before he bowed. "Potter Harry, pleased to meet you!"

Suddenly, Minako giggled. "You're British."

Harry rolled his eyes, before he looked at his watch and then put an arm around Usagi. "I apologize, but Usagi must leave for the time being, we still have much to do. Good day to you."

Then he led Usagi back inside, leaving behind several shocked or furious women.

"Who _does_ he think he _is_, leaving us like that," growled Rei?

"Usa's husband," pointed out Makoto.

All of them giggled slightly as Rei and Setsuna left.

"At least he'll take really good care of Koneko for us," said Haruka.

"I think he was charming, " sighed Minako dreamily! "I wish someday to have a husband like that."

Everyone ignored Minako's glazed eyes as she rambled on about her _'my last boyfriend'_ phase.

"Yes, I really did like him," said Michiru. "Hota-chan, what did you think?"

"If Ruka-papa likes him, then he's okay in my book," replied Hotaru.

* * *

**Translations**

Odango - dumpling

Atama - head, hair, face

Otosan -father

Iie - no

Koneko -kitten

Itai -ouch, ow

Anno - um …

Miko -priestess

Chibi -small, tiny

Usa -bunny


	17. Changes

" … " – Speaking

' … ' – _Thoughts_

" … " **- Parseltongue**

* * *

Before leaving Japan, Kenji did arrange his and Usagi's wedding. At first they were nervous and unsure, but now they're alright with it.

Usagi is now going to _Sakura Mahō Gakeun_ during the day with her classmates and is always sending Harry letter, and vise-versa. They may be separated, but Harry tries to visit her as much as possible.

Yet, at the moment, Harry was standing in Headmistress Saito's office. She was behind her desk, signing many documents.

"Pardon me for asking Headmistress Saito," began Harry. "But why am I here?"

Headmistress Saito put down her quill and folded her hands. "Harry, I'm glad that you're finally happy, even if you had to marry to find that happiness. But we have a serious situation here."

"I'm seriously serious that Sirius Black is my godfather, seriously," said Harry cheekily. "And I seriously don't know what you're seriously talking about this serious situation."

Headmistress Saito shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That was a terrible joke Harry."

Harry only shrugged and smirked.

"Anyways, as I tried to say, we have a problem coming in February, there's to be a tournament," muttered Saito angrily!

"Er … what do you mean," asked Harry in confusion?

"What I mean Harry is that the British Minister of Magic over there has announced a dueling tournament for all the top twelve schools around the world," mumbled Saito. "And I'm sorry to say Harry, but we've been put on the list."

Harry nodded sadly. "But who's coming here with all of the details?"

Headmistress Saito looked away from him. "Albus Dumbledore."

Harry only turned away from her and cursed, before he faced her again.

"But, you can look at all of this on the bright side," said Saito cheerfully! "At least you're wife will be there with you and you're no longer exiled."

"Usa-chan has been chosen," whispered Harry, then cursed when he remembered the last part. "Well, this is bloody brilliant!"

Then Harry left the room and Headmistress Saito shook her head sadly at her retreating student.

"And he was so happy for a moment," sighed Saito and she went back to work.


	18. BumbleBee

" ... " - Speaking '

_... ' - Thoughts " ..._

**" - Parseltongue**

**-**

Sometime during December, while Harry, Sasha, Priscilla, Jonas, Alfred and Naomi sat in class, listening as their instructor prattled on about Weaving Spells.

" ... If a person weaves spells and runes together successfully, then their spell work will be more efficient ...," began Instructor Klein and everyone made notes. " ... If weaved correctly, then the caster will be more liable or capable to offensively and defensively protect themselves from their opponent, whether against a humanoid or any sort of creature. You can also ... "

Suddenly, Headmistress Saito's voice rang throughout the academy. "Would Sasha McCarthy, Jonas Landers, Naomi Underwood, Harold Potter, Priscilla Leroy and Alfted Blasko please come to my office in full Battle Robes, thank you."

The six of them then stood up and left the classroom, then they put on their robes and obsecured their faces from view with a Shadow Spell. Nodding to one and anther, before they each stepped through the mirror that appeared before them.

Suddenly a cold chill passed through each of them, before they began to twist about places, until they stepped out and into the Enterance to Headmistress Saito's office.

Harry took a deep and calming breath, before he opened the door with the others following closely behind. They gazed silently around the Headmistress's office, as per-usual, she was seated behind her desk and she ushered them in.

Saito folded her hands and peered serenely at them. "Good, you're here! Now, as I explained to Harry a few weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts will be arriving here shortly to explain the details to us. He will arrive with two students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who are two of Hogwarts competitors. Now, Harry for your protection you'll be using my niece's maiden name _Tsukino_ and the nickname _Kage_ that she likes to call you, even if you no longer are considered a criminal to them. And I want each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior and treat them with respect, even if your less likely to gain that in return."

Nodding respectfully at their Headmistress's, they all got into an offensive formation around her, while she chuckled darkly at them.

Several moments passed, until the sound of footsteps were heard and the raised voices of two teenagers were heard, until they shushed by an older voice when they reached the door. The door opened, with Albus Dumbledore entering in all his glory in vibrant blue robes, trimmed with yellow ducks. Following behind him was a brown-bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger and a blond boy named Draco Malfoy.

"I welcome you, Albus Dumbledore and your Hogwarts competiors to Salem's Magical Academy," exclaimed Saito as she stood up! "Please, make yourselves comfortable!"

Albus Dumbledore and the two Hogwarts students a seat in the chairs availiable, while Dumbledore extended his hand out to shake Headmistress Saito's hand. Then Jonas quickly and silently grabbed Dumbledore's hand, gripping it tightly.

"You weren't given permission to touch the Headmistress, only those who have been deemed _worthy_ are allowed to do so. I mean, how are we supposed to know if whether or not you intend to _harm_ our Headmistress ... you are said to be one of the most _powerful_ wizards in Europe, _Headmaster_ Dumbledore," said Jonas viscously.

Draco and Hermione nervously glanced at the other remaining robed figures who stood around Headmistress Saito. Dumbledore only nodded, while his hand fell loosely to his side and Headmistress Saito shook her head at them.

"It's alright Jonas, he wasn't informed on how we do formal greetings here," said Saito softly. "Now, to get down to business, may you please explain everything to me."

Dumbledore smiled, before he began. "I will, but perhaps it will be polite to introduce ourselves."

"All right, I'll begin from the left and work my way across," started Saito. "This is Sasha McCarthy, our _Ancient Runes_ specialist; beside here is Jonas Landers, our resident junior _Charms Master_; then we have Naomi Underwood, who is great at _Myth, Magical or Muggle Creatures Specialist_; next is Kage Tsukino, my nephew-in-law he's excellent at _Physical and Magical Dueling_; Then there is Priscilla Leroy, she is at the top of her class in _Healing_; and finally there is Alfred Blasko, he's a fanatic in _Magical History_. Now, it is your turn, Mr. Dumbledore."

"To my left is Ms. Hermione Granger, she is the top student in her year and beside her is our following up student Mr. Draco Malfoy. Ms. Granger is best at doing _Transfiguration _and Mr. Maloy at _Potions_," replied Dumbledore cheerful.

Jonas, _Kage_, and Sasha crossed their arms and snorted, while Priscilla stuck up her head like the snot she is.

"Your students aren't very sociable, are they, Headmistress Saito," asked Dumbledore as he saw their actions?

Headmistress Saito nodded sternly at the older wizard and answered. "You must understand, Mr. Dumbledore, they have every right to be the way they are. For they have learned and trained to be _soldiers_, not _democrats_. Now, will you explain the details to us?"

Dubledore and the two Hogwarts student's fidgetted nervously, until they finally settled down.

"As you wish Headmistress Saito. Cornillus Fudge, our Minister of Magic decided that a dueling tournament should be done where the top twelve schools will compete against one and another," began Dumbledore. "The competing schools will be: Hogwarts of the United Kingdom, Salem's Magical Academy of the U.S.A., Beauxbatons of France, Dumstrung of Bulgaria, Sakura Maho Gakuen of Japan, Memoria Academy of Spain, Lang Poe's School of China, Palisileno Institute of Italy, Magie Zur Magie of Germany, Sydney's School on the Sea of Australia, Coldtop Institute of Holland and Maple Tree Academy of Canada. Each school will have six champions, it should be three young men and three young women. There will be a testing at the begining where the school as group take on two challenges and finnish them in the time span they have been given. After the tournament, there will be a Ball for all those who participated, which will be before they return to their schools. Now, any questions?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Will there be proper security there, then there was at the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. Because, as I recall correctly wasn't there a student of yours that was framed for a murder, with a spell that said student wouldn't be able to perform, for a crime he didn't commit. Wasn't his name Harry Potter? Your supposed chosen one, whom you betrayed, for the sake of your government and for your own public image, hmm," demanded Saito?

"Well ... I ... you see ... its ...," started Albus nervously.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter if you can or cannot protect us, we can take care of ourselves. However, you should take my advice and remember these words: _those who betray, are less likely to get an appology from those they betrayed by the ones they trusted_. Remember that Mr. Dumbledore," replied Saito criptically, before she reached into her drawer and pulled out a pink enevolpe with yellow jumping bunnies on it. "Kage ... I believe this is ... yours."

Kage then took the enevolope and quickly shoved it into his robes, amidst the snickers from his friends.

"That was from Usagi, right? What do you think she wants to talk about," pondered Sasha slyly?

Kage only growled at Sasha and bifted her upside the head, which made her clutch her head in pain. "Ouch!"

"I suppose that this meeting is adjourned, my student's will escort you to my office's Entrance Hall where a Portkey will be waiting. Thank you and have a pleasent day," replied Saito.

"Thank you for giving up your time Headmistress Saito," said Dumbledore as he was led out of the room.

Alfred then pointed towards to an old plaid shirt. "There is your Portkey. Good day to you."

Then the three of them grabbed the Portkey and Hermione voice could be heard before they disappeared. "But I didn't get to see their Library!"

"Well, everyone, Priscilla and I have _Healing_ now, see you at dinner," muttered Alfred as they stepped through a mirror.

"Yeah, I have _Battle Magic_ with Sasha, were doing Stealth today," said Kage as they stepped into their mirror.

"See you later Harry at _Elemental Magic_, I have _Ancient Runes_ right now," shouted Jonas at them before the mirror faded and Naomi followed him into a mirror, before it faded to.


	19. Preparations

" ... " - Speaking

**" ... " - Parseltongue **

_' ... - Thoughts_

* * *

Harry and his fellow competitors spent their remaining time by either doing exams or preparing for the tournament. Currently, each of them were in their own House dormitories packing for the long haul. 

Suddenly Sasha poked her head into Harry's room. "So how do you really feel about all of this really?"

"Truthfully? ... Well, I'm feeling a little nervous about all of this actually. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same if you were in my situation," said Harry sadly! "I feel lost."

"Lost? In what way," asked Sasha?

"I just feel confused about all that I know that's to come. I know that by going back to Hogwarts I'll be forced to be apart of their war because the Fates will deem it so. I mean, someone has to defeat Voldemort and that person definitely will not be Albus Dumbledore. He could've done it years ago, but he was waiting for the one his Prophesy spoke of," explained Harry. "This whole situation makes me uneasy and I don't know what to do."

Sasha patted Harry on the shoulder in understanding. "I really don't know what to say about this, but atleast you'll have the school and including me behind you almost every step of the way, Harry."

"Yeah, I ... Thanks ... for everything, Sasha," replied Harry before he locked and shrunk his trunk.

"No problem," chirped out Sasha, before she winked at Harry.

Harry sighed, before he looked around his room sadly. "Let's go mmet the others."

Giggling quietly, Sasha pushed Harry out the door and dragged him down many corridors. They haulted eventually infront of the Dinning Hall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Priscilla lazily filing her nails. Naomi was making the final adjustments on her belongings. Jonas was leaning against and half-heartily jynxed a few objects in the hall. While Alfred, who as soon as he saw Sasha he attempted to flirt with her, but got a swift kick in the buttocks, courtesy of Sasha herself.

"If you so much as touch or look at me again, you'll be getting more than another kick in the butt, Blasko," snarled Sasha.

Alfred only wimpered pathetically, before he pouted and walked away to sulk.

Suddenly the sound of clicking heels entered the hall, meaning Headmistress Saito has arrived, everyone fell silent.

"Now that we're all present, it's almost time for us to leave. I want you to put on your Battle Robes," said Saito and everyone did as she said, before she continued. "I'll be the Instructor going with you to the tournament."

Then Headmistress Saito took out a small black box with silver carvings and opened it. "Inside this box are six different colored rosemary bracelets. They all have a location charm weaved into them and status charm, which will allow me to locate you at any time and allow me to know your condition. They're all tied to the white bracelet that is similar to yours that is around my left wrist. Now decide upon the color you wish to choose."

Priscilla ended up choosing the red one, while Naomi took the green one and Sasha recieved the silver one. Alfred took the gold one, while Jonas took the blue one and Harry the remaining bracelet, the black one.

"Once you have them on, they cannot be removed until we return to the school after the tournament," explained Saito. "If you try to remove it before then you'll be given quite a shock, just like the one Mr. Blasko just recieved."

Everyone turned to see Alfred shaking his hand as if it was burned, who looked up and he chuckled sheepishly at the all the attention he received.

Saito then waved her wand and a mirror appeared. "This will lead to our reserved room at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. We'll wait there for the time being before the appointed time of our arrival."

Nodding, they all stepped through the mirror and it faded away from view, before the tone of the bell and the hall was filled with the chatter of students.

* * *

**Author Note(s):** Below is a list of the the countries, schools, champions and who is in-charge. As the story or tournament progresses their will be fewer and fewer champions as the semi-finals and finals come to pass. Well, thanks for all the support and being patient with me. Studing to be a Hairstylist really does take up alot of persons time, believe it or not, their is alot involved in becoming one. Yay! I only have 610 hours remaining of practical and theory hours left. Well, I have to go, I need to study for my Haircoloring chapter, ciao! Read & Review. 

-

**United States of America **

Salem's Magical Academy

Headmistress - Naoko Saito

Harry Potter, Sasha McCarthy, Priscilla Leroy, Alfred Blasko, Naomi Underwood, Jonas Landers

**-**

**United Kingdom **

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster - Albus Dumbledore

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Terry Boot

**-**

**France **

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

Headmistress - Madame Olympe

Maxime Gabrielle Delcuer, Mattieu Corvine, Marie Lopes, Damien Lorte, Andrea DeRouche, Jean LaPorte

**-**

**Bulgaria **

Dumstrung Headmaster - Igor Karkouoff

Morgan Guadalupe, Adam Webb, Catherine Paulafran, Natasha Kahahane, Makue Bartoszewski, Van Krum

**-**

**Japan **

Sakura Maho Gakuen

Headmaster - Seiza Tokino

Usagi Tsukino, Hajime Matuszak, Keiko Haruna, Koshiro Fujiyamita, Yume Hitsuna, Iori Mishida

**-**

**Spain **

Memoria Academy

Headmistress - Maria Pascal

Amelia Lopez, Nahga Gomes, Odetta Reino, Desarmado Empenar, Oscuro Ecender, Jose Moore

**-**

**China**

Lang Poe's School

Headmistress - Leia Ordeli

Han Lao, Quang Ling, Sararon Li, Melin Lee, Juri Luijiyata, Nuriko Yue

**-**

**Italy **

Palisileno Institute

Headmaster - Drago Vita

Bella Stella, Fiore Oltrell, Nuova Vita, Pallidi Occhi, Frase DiParola, Drago Silenniose

**-**

**Germany**

Magie Zur Magie

Headmaster - Audalf Gutentang

Starke Wand, Erilen Bauholz, Masse Watcher, Wasser Geist, Affe Fab, Reines Ficht

**-**

**Australia**

Sydney's School on the Sea

Headmistress - Mimi Anderson

Stephen Jovanni, Becca Nix, Mark Valentine, Elizabeth Holmes, Benji Thorton, Irwin McGraw, Rob Coronel

**-**

**Holland **

Coldtop Institute

Headmaster - Christof Hayden

Wens Woede, Dood Staaf, Gelai Visser, Overzees Slak, Vlam Konkere, Konijn Maan

**-**

**Canada**

Maple Tree Academy

Headmaster - Glenndale Hannah

Saira Grant, Amy Adams, Paul Hawthorne, Merrick Lye, Elena Judge, Peter Garnett

* * *

Return to Top 


	20. Return

" ... " - Speaking

**" ... " - Parseltongue**

_' ... ' - Thoughts_

* * *

Later that day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dueling tournament grounds. All of the schools from Dumstrung to Sakura Maho Gakken were already there. Many of the audience members were waithing impatiently for the last school to arrive. 

Somewhere in the audience, a young woman with shoulder length red hair sighed in boredom. "Who were we waiting for again? Do you remember Neville?"

"I think it was Salem's Magical Academy for America," replied Neville, a slightly chubby young man. "I heard that thier champions have just finished their first semester exams and that's why their late."

"Thanks for the info Nev," muttered Ginny, before she spoke up when a girl with blonde hair, wearing raddish earrings sat down and started reading the Quibbler upside down. "Hi Luna."

"Daddy told me that Salem's is strick on primarily learning the old magic, like Rune Weaving. He knows this because he has a cousin who had gone there," explained Luna. "He also told me that their Headmistress, Naoko Saito is the direct descendant of the Founder of the school, Koro Saito."

"Where do you learn all this at," asked Ginny in exasperation?

Luna only shrugged. "From books and Daddy I suppose."

Neville only raised a brow at his girlfriend and his peculiar friend, before he turned his gaze to the dueling grounds. He squinted a bit at the field and noticed something.

"Quiet you two! Something's about to appear down on the dueling grounds," shouted Neville and everyone fell silent they heard him!

And true to his word, a small black warp in space appeared. Then eventually turned into a shinny silver liquid, which extended to the length of seven feet and three feet wide. Then it became solid, with a black frame and turned into a mirror.

"The hell? What's the mirror for," yelled an extremely peeved Ron Weasley, but was silenced when a snowball was flung from the mirror and hit him directly in the face?

Suddenly three people in Battle Robes exited the mirror and were pelted by snowballs. Then Headmistress Naoko Saito stepped out, closely followed by three others. Naoko then flicked her wand three times and gave it a sharp swish to make the mirror disappear.

"Pfft! Show offs," scouffed Ron, but was roughly pushed aside by a blonde blur in a red and black kimino.

"KAGE-CHAN," exclaimed the blonde blur!

Kage or Harry turned and caught the blonde. "Usa ... I've missed you."

"Kage ...," whispered Usagi and leaned into the darkness of his hood for a kiss.

"Kage, you can trade spit with my goddaughter later, now isn't the time for that," replied Naoko. "I appolize for our lateness, we couldn't leave until all the champions were finished their exams. Oh, and here are the registration forms on my students."

Naoko handed the forms to the woman at the Registration Desk and left to speak with the Headmaster of Sakura Maho Gakken. Suddenly, the woman at rregistration looked at the forms and fainted, leaving behind a startled crowd. Someone Envertate her and asked what shocked her, she answered and they gasped in shock.

A well rounded man with an ugly bowler hat stood up, Cornillus Fudge the Europe Minister of Magic. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

"O-one of Salem's C-Champions is ... is ... H-Harry P-P-Potter," stuttered the man!

Everyone in the audience either fainted or gasped in shock at the news. While those who didn't all cranned their heads to try too get a glimpse of the young man, but they couldn't see beyond the darkness in the hoods.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked at all the Salem's student's with a twinkle in his eye, "Would Mr. Potter please step forward, an appology is in order from our Ministry of Magic."

"Like hell he would want an appology from the likes of you," shouted a female Salem's student.

"And why the hell not," demanded the already ticked of Ron?

The young woman crossed her arms. "You must be Ronald Weasley, am I correct? You're the one who sent that letter to him, blaming him for everything that had happened since you met him. And now you expect him to accept you're appology and everything will be the way it used to be, until he's blamed for something else by the Ministry. Well, I have news for you bub, that ain't gonna happen. Not now and not ever."

Everyone present fell silent, until Kage chuckled darkly. "I see that you have been taking language lessons from Logan gain I see, Sasha!"

"Oi," shouted Sasha! "You take that back right now or you'll be sorry."

"Ms. McCarthy, please refrain from speaking unless asked to and speak like someone of your class is expected to," said Naoko and Sasha figetted nervously. "Now, Mr. Dumbledore, must I remind you of what I said when we met about trust and betrayal, am I correct. Good, Minister Fudge, please explain the details to us."

Cornillus Fudge cleared his throat. "Starting from tomorrow will be the offical beginning of the first Annual Amateru Deuling Tournament. At the beginning, there will be two challenges where the each school will do as a group. It must be done in the recomended time span, who ever is remaining will continue onto the next half. Then, at the end of the tournament, the following evening, there will be a Ball for tall those who participated before they are to return to their schools."

"Outside the dueling grounds is where the champions and the representive of their school will reside, including the Hogwarts champions," finished Cornillus. "That will be all. Thank you and do enjoy the evening. Also, there will be a tour of Hogwarts in an hour and feast will be held in their Great Hall. Good day to you."

As the Salem's champions passed several of the European schools, whispers began to rise. Obviously as the tried to figure who was actually Harry Potter.

Headmistress Saito and Headmaster, Hajime Tokino conjured up two large tents and one medium sized one in the middle. Tokino entered one with his students, while Naoko entered the other with hers.

Kage and Usagi non-verbally cast several weaved rune wards on the middle tent, before the entered it together. Leaving behind a shocked audience and champions.

**

* * *

**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Kimino - Japanese Robe

Kage - Shadow

Usagi - Rabbit

* * *

Return to Top 


	21. Challenge

" ... " - Speaking

**" ... " - Parseltongue**

_' ...' - Thoughts_

* * *

The following morning found Harry and Usagi waiting for the first challenge to begin. Harry, Naomi, Jonas, Usagi and Koshiro conversed to each other in Japanese. Vaguely listening as Blasko kept on flirting with Sasha, until she had enough and transfigured him into a hog. However, she quickly, yet relunctantly transfigured him back when Naoko walked up to them.

"Usagi, Koshiro, your Headmaster wishes to speak to you," replied Naoko to the two Japanese students.

Usagi kissed Harry, before she and Koshiro head over to where her classmates were waiting.

"Right then, since I'm not supposed to know what the challenges are _supposed_ to be, I can't help you," began Naoko, before whispering. "But I did hear that Hogwarts, Memoria, Palisileno, Coldtop, Beauxbatons and Dumstrung do know what the first challenge will be."

Several angry mutters came from the Salem's student's and all the other schools when they got the news also.

"Ah, man, can't ya at least give us a hint Headmistress Saito," pouted Alfred? "It would only be fair, since _they _already know."

Naoko nodded and leaned forward slightly. "All I know is what the first challenge will be, after that your on your own. _Death to those who seek answers with their eyes_. Good luck and show them what Salem's Magical Academy can do."

When Noako disppeared into the crowds, the six of them huddled together and started to draw up ideas.

"So ... does anyone know what this first challenge is going to be," asked Alfred?

"AL," shouted the others and he cowered away in fear!

"Anyways, the first challenge is obviously the Basilik," explained Sasha. "_Death to those who seek answers with their eyes_. One look from the stare of the Basilik will kill the person. The stare can only be stopped when it's seen through a relfection or the call of a rooster. It all fits, but it seems for this part, we can't do anything, were _not_ the Parseltongues."

"Yeah, so it's up to Harry, Naomi and Jonas to do the first challenge. Well, that like, sucks. Were sure to loose points on this guys," complained Priscilla.

Suddenly, Fudge's voice echoed into the waiting box and they fell silent. "Now that everything and everyone is now settled, let's get the first challenge underway. The champions are expected to finish their challenges cordily and advance under the time span of thirty minutes, also retrieving their schools flag that is being protected. Now, let the games begin."

Then each group went in, either really confindent in their abilities or frightened out of their wits coming out, not saying a word.

Soon it was Salem's turn and they carefully stepped onto the field. Sasha, Alfred and Priscilla kept to the back, obscurring their eyes. While Jonas, Harry and Naomi silently took in their surroundings.

Soon, they heard a slithering sound and irritable hissing from the left. **"Sssstupid humanssss, I am not ugly or monssssteroussss, I am beautiful. Alwayssss destroying what issssn't there'ssss."**

The three of them looked from each other and nodded.

**"You are not monssssteroussss," began Naomi.**

**"Your sssscales sssshine sssso beautifully," said Jonas.**

**"It issss true, you are not ugly," replied Harry. "What issss your name, fair one of the Great Sssserpentssss?"**

They ignored the shocked conversations that were going on in the audience.

**"My name issss Assssta, Ssssnaker Sssspeakersssss. It issss rare for there being sssseveral of you on thesssse landsssss," hissed Asta plesantly, as she began to move towards them, until she was coilded around them loosely. "What issss it you sssseek?"**

**"We were told to sssseek the sssstick with the bit of material at the top to move onto the next challenge," explained Naomi, who still had her eyes closed. "If it issss alright with you, Fair Assssta?"**

"**You have nothing to fear, you are ssssafe to open your eyessss," hissed Asta and they opened their eyes. "Tell your companionssss to get what you sssseek and I wissssh to give a gift to the two of you."**

Jonas motioned to Priscilla, Alfred and Sasha to get their flag, before he turned back around.

"**Sssselena and Ssssalir, come," called Asta and two young Basiliks slithered upto their mother.**

**"Chosssse a Masssster or Misstress, except for thissss one," said Asta as she peered at Harry. "I ssssmell one of my offsssspring on you that wassss taken from me. Issss he well?"**

**"He issss well, until he disssturbessss mysssself and my ... mate in the morningssss," replied Harry.**

Asta then open her mouth and the audience screamed. Instead of attacking, a raspy sound came from her; it appears she was laughing.

**"Perhapssss the two of ussss will meet again, I bid you farewell and take good care of my offsssspring," said Asta she went back into her temporary home, but she said one last thing. "_Beware of the demonssss of ssssadnessss and disssspair._"**

Bending down Naomi allowed Salir to slither up her shoulder, while Jonas allowed Selena to do the same and they exited the grounds. While Naomi conversed with Salier, who was basking in all of the attention he was getting in his new caretaker. Selena on the other hand was asking her Master about magic and he answerd them joyishly. Although, Seth on the other hand, was amusing himself as he sang that annoying song _It's the song that never ends_."

Soon it was stuck in Harry's head and he began singing it aloud. "_It's the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever, just because it's the song that never ends ..._ "

"Seth again," asked Sasha and Harry nodded solemly?

Sasha only laughed, before she joined in and her classmates soon joined her, along with Maple Tree Academy. Soon all of the other school's joined also as they were hoodwinked or annoyed by the song relunctetly started to join in.

Lunch came and passed, still singing that song, until Professor Snape came to silence them.

"Now, which one of you dunderheads started all this racket," demanded Snape? "Hmm?"

Suddenly, everyone pointed to the Salem students, while in turn they pointed at Seth, who was still singing.

"It was Seth, sir," answered Naomi.

"Who _is_ this ... Seth your speaking of," asked Snape?

Harry then lazily picked Seth up and pointed at him. "Seth, the foolish and annoying Basilik, my familar."

**"Let me at him, I'll sssshow him why he sssshould fear me," complained Seth. "Let me at him!"**

**"Sssshussssh! Now isssn't the time Sssseth," muttered Harry. "Oh, your mother missssessss you."**

**"Doessss sssshe really," questioned Seth?**

**"Yessss sssshe doessss, brother," answered Selena.**

**"Ah, you finally hatched I ssssee," replied Seth. "Oh, look, that pathetic excusssse for a human issss going away. I really wanted to eat him."**

And true to Seth's word, the Professor was leaving, more than likely in search of Dumbledore. Again the six of them huddled together and began to whisper or plot out their next course of action.

"Now, since Asta told us that the next challenge is obviously Dementors, how should we go about doing this? Should we just wound them or use the spell we've just learned," started Jonas?

"Of course we should, since we're fourth up to bat," stated Alfred and he got stares from the others. "Sorry, I've been spending alot of time around Muggles ... Anyways, if we do this, anyone after us won't get off easy in the next draw."

"What is Blasko going on about now," demanded Priscilla?

"He means what he meant," began Naomi. "Since were practically first up, we'll be dealing with almost freshly let loose Dementors, which will be hard on anyone. However, you have to take into consideration, over a large span of time, if they're using the same Dementors over and over, then the Dementors would be less willing to go up against so many Patronus's. So, it does makes sense that those after us will have the best chance out of us all and that's if we don't use that spell, you get my drift, don't you?"

"Darn it! Aren't they the lucky ones and most of them are the European school's," said Jonas sarcastically! "Everything seems to be set in their favor, doesn't it? Well, I got news for them, they won't get away with this and I'll make sure of it!"

The others shook their heads at Jonas and snickered quietly at his antics.

"Would the _Salem's Magical Academy_ challenger's please step out onto the dueling grounds for the final challenge," sounded the announcer's voice.

Standing up, they went back onto the field and flicked out their wands.

Eventually, a cold sadness swept over them, but they quickly lifted their wands and with a sharp flick, white flames surrounded the Dementors. The Dementors glided over to the flames and several of them touched it, before shrieking away in rage. Occasionally another Dementor would come forward, before it to swept away in anger.

In the audience, Headmistress Naoko Saito explained the function of the flames to Dumbledore. "These flames are made from Elemental Magic and Rune Weaving, together they make a superb weapon against such creatures as Vampires and Dementors. Since these creatures are injured by light-based magic, we desided to use light itself in one of it's magical forms against them. This spell took myself and Headmaster Tokino about two years to create and right now you're only seeing the first portion of the spell."

Those who were listening in nearly fainted in shock, including Dumbledore.

Back to Harry and the others, they raised their wands and flicked their wands in a half-arc quickly and in-sync. "_Expecto Avada Patrunum Kevadra!"_

Then a bright wall formed with a ting of green in it and it headed towards the Dementors. When it made it made it's mark, the shrieked in pain, as the wall disppeared, there was no sight of a Dementor anywhere.

Together, they bowed and left the now silent dueling grounds.

"And that is how you kill a Dementor," stated Naoko and she got several shocked looks. "What? _Sakura Maho Gakuen_ will be using the same spell, so be prepared for that."

You ... can actually ... get rid of ... Dementors? Can you teach us that technique? Our Aurors would definitely benifite from that," asked Fudge.

"I'm sorry, but none of you have the neccesary skills to use such a spell," answered Naoko.

"What do you mean by that," demanded Dumbledore, a ting of anger could be seen in his eyes?

"What Saito-san is trying to say is that you all are still depending far to much on your wands and you all still categorize magic that you don't see things in the big picture," answered Seiza Tokino. "So, in order for you to do this spell, you have forget on basing _all _magic as being only _Light or Dark_. You have to know how to use the Elements, Rune Weaving, Celtic Magic, Spells, the Old-Ways and Magic itself to do it."

Naoko only nodded smugly at their shocked audience. "Also, this spell, if done by a single person allows them to take down at least five Dementors. Yet, as a group and their powers combined they can take out twice the amount the spell can do, if a single person was performing the spell. However, we still haven't proven this theory, if the person was fairly powerful, well, the outcome of the spell could turn out _very_ differently."

Then, Naoko stood up, bowed and left the stands to speak to her students.

* * *

**SIDE INFORMATION**

_EXPECTO AVADA PATRUNUM DEVADRA_

I thought that it would be ironic to use the Killing Curse and the Patronus as the perfect spell to destroy dark creatures. For to me, the spell proves that there is no light or darkness in magic and life, but only the intent itself behind any spell that can be used. For example: _Wingargium Leviosa_ can kill someone if the caster levitates someone high enough or and over-powered _Stupefy_ is just as deadly as _Avada Kevedra_.


	22. Encounter

" ... " - Speaking

_' ... ' - Thoughts_

**" ... " - Parseltongue**

* * *

The following day was when the dueling tournament really began. The first elimeninary rounds just started.

One by one everyone took on their oppenents. Sasha at first did extremely well, until she began to tire and was disarmed. Eventually the day had to come too an end and now it's Harry's turn.

"And now, for the last duel of the day. The Hogwarts semi-finalist Ronald Weasley verses the Salem's semi-finalist Harry Potter," shouted the announcer.

Silently, Harry got up and made his way towards his side of the dueling grounds, while Ron's vivid red hair could be seen from the other side.

"Harry, why don't you pull down your hood so I can see your face," shouted Ron! "Or are you afraid?"

"No can do Ronald, these are my battle robes," replied Harry. "And don't speak to me like as if were still friends."

Ron then turned beet red in anger and harshly took out his wand, while Harry calmly took a dueling position.

A bell rung three times and the duel begun.

"_Stupefy_," shouted Ron and a red light headed towards Harry.

Harry swiftly rolled away and fired at the ground where Ron was running. "_Glacious!_ "

Ron slipped and clumsily fired back. "_Flipendo!_ "

Harry lazely evaded the spell and ducked behind a boulder.

"_Incendio! Incendio_," yelled Ron, the first one melted the ice and the second hit Harry's left arm.

"Ferula Maximus," whispered Harry to bandage his arm, then he moved again to attack. "_Conjunctivitis!_ "

It hit Ron's right eye and angerily shot back. "_Furnuculus!_ "

Harry quickly rolled away and conjured two daggers, one made of lightening and the other fire. Then he evaded another one of Ron's spell said in anger.

Wandlessly he disarmed Ron. "_Expelliarmus!_ "

Then Ron tried to grab his wand, but Harry got it first. "_Accio Ronald Weasley's wand!_ "

Harry then cornered Ron in arena and placed his lightening dagger lightly near his neck.

"Do you yeild," asked Harry?

The audience silently watched, already knowing the outcome.

Ron only responded by glaring furriously at Harry.

"If you do no yeild. Then subdue you I must," said Harry.

Then Harry quickly cut Ron on his left shoulder with a fire-turned-water dagger first and then with the lightening one. Ron screamed in pain from the electric shock, before he fainted.

Putting away his daggers, Harry left the arena.

"That was a magnificant duel, the winner is obviously ... Harry Potter," shouted the announcer. "And that's the end of the Elimination Rounds. The Semi-Finals are the next day, good luck champions, good luck.

That was the last thing Harry heard before he was glumped by someone smelling of Jasmine.

"You were perfect, my love," whispered Usagi. "Together, you and I shall battle in the finals."

Harry only chuckled and he kissed Usagi gently. "Thanks for your support Usa-chan."

Harry then glanced the match-ups for tomorrow, before leading Usagi back to their tent. Eventually the disappeared into the crowds and a single Boa watched them leave.

**"I musssst leave at once, I have great newssss for my Masssster," hissed the Boa visiously, before it slithered away.**

* * *

**The Semi-Finalists**

_Reines Fichet Vs. Paul Hawthrorne_

_Erilen Bauholz Vs. Konijn Maan_

_Pallidi Occhi Vs. Gelai Visser_

_Becca Nix Vs. Mark Valentine_

_Nuriko Yue Vs. Natasha Kahanne_

_Makue Bartoszewski Vs. Tsukino Usagi_

_Nahga Gomes Vs. Andrea DeRouche_

_Damien Lorte Vs. Draco Malfoy_

_Jonas Landers Vs. Harry Potter_


	23. Apology

The following day found Harry relaxing with Usagi. Nearby, several of their classmates were also slightly at ease. Inside, Naoko and Seiza were conversing quietly to each other.

Lovingly, Usagi cuddled up to her husband and let her head rest in his lap, while Harry gently stroked her hair.

"Hey, Usa-chan," whispered Harry? "Can you also sense that disturbance coming our way?"

"Yes," said Usagi softly. "It seems as though that those who are unworthy are approaching."

Harry only sighed. "Sometimes I hate being an empathic."

Giggling for a moment, before Usagi clenched Harry's cloak. "It seems as though your past has come. Are you ready, love?"

And true to her word: Ron, Hermione, Cho, Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagull were heading their way.

"Actually, I've been expecting the to have been here a lot sooner, darling," replied Harry. "Are you with me?"

Usagi nodded and embraced him. "Always …"

"Are you … Harry Potter," asked Dumbledore?

"And _if_ I am? Then what," answered Harry, but was smacked by Usagi? "Ouch Usa-chan! Okay … okay … I'm Potter Harold … err … Harry Potter."

"Miss Usagi, perhaps it would be best if you weren't here for this," replied McGonagull.

"If you wish to speak too _my_ Otto, then you have to put up with _his_ Tsuma, as well," explained Usagi!

"And what is that supposed to mean," demanded Hermione?

"Well, it's not our fault that you don't understand Japanese," answered Usagi, before titling her head cutely. "Baka dokushoka!"

"Usa, that was uncalled for … demo … aishiteru," whispered Harry. "Now, why have you come?"

"Harry, my boy, I wish to apologize for your expulsion and welcome you back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore happily.

Harry crossed his arms. "If you expect me to come running back to you with open arms, that's the last thing I ever plan on doing."

"Why are you being so uptight mate, we're trying to welcome you back. But then again, I guess you always did like being the center of attention."

Abruptly, Harry stood up. "If Continue speaking in this manner Ronald, then I won't stop myself from doing something that I'll forever regret. What right do you have to speak to anyone that way, for I am no longer a minor and I have full control of the Potter Finances? I'm no longer your pawn, Headmaster, so go find yourself another prophecy child."

Dumbledore backed away in shock. "H-How do you know about the prophecy?"

"Kage … my soul tells me that your emotions are out of control. You need to calm down," said Usagi.

Harry took a deep breath, before speaking. "Arigatou ai."

"Why do you call him _Cawe-gey_, when you know his real name is Harry? Is there really a need for all this deception now," said Ron rudely?

"Because, baka, it's my nickname for him, as I am his _itoshi_, understand," shouted Usagi and Ron quivered in fear. "Good."

The Headmaster frowned at them, before speaking. "You're both empathic, right?"

"What is this … Jeopardy," joked Harry and all he got were blank stares. "Nevermind, yes we are."

"What's _em-petic_," question a thoroghly confused Ron?

"Baka ningen … no … Children who strayed from the Light," stated Harry.

"Shut up, I'm purely faithful to the Light," complained Ron?

"Ron …," sighed Hermione. "That isn't what he meant …"

"You are correct," began Harry. "For it was recorded in the ages that have long past, that the Children of the Stars were the first to come. They took on the form of their Creator, blessed with wisdom and long life, always remembering the Old Ways, even in rebirth. Second to follow was the race of Humans, tall-warlike folk, always doomed to die. For they all strayed from the paths they were meant to follow, swayed easily with seductive whispers of power and greed. Sadden over time from their fell deeds, the Creator took it upon itself to shorten their life-span and taught them all they should know. However, over time, the Old Ways were forgotten and they were cast into shadow."

"As time passed, soon the Creator formed more beings to help uphold the balance and gave them all the gift of magick. During those times, all could use this mighty gift and no one was forgotten," explained Usagi, before becoming even sadder. "However, soon the humans became angry, believing that the Children of the Stars were given far more powerful gifts. Then the Children of the Stars looked on sadly at their jealously and left to return to the Heavens and became Guardians, leaving the humans to their lust. The Creator, angered by the humans for driving away the Children of the Stars, took away the gift of magick from half of them. And thus, the magic-folk and non-magic folk were divided from their hate."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Ron?

"Basically what they're trying to say is that, they wouldn't know all of this if they didn't read," answered McGonagull. "Am I right?"

"Yes, now back to your question about the prophecy, Headmaster. Nothing is impossible if one has _time_ on their hands," replied Harry. "Also, your _prophecy_ has been cancelled out by one that was created many centuries prior to its creation."

Desperately, Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm. "What did it speak of?"

"It's in a language that has long been forgotten … Lunarian … and there are only six people who know of it. Now, please remove your arm, I have training to do," stated Harry. "And I don't want your apology. Be seeing you, Cho!"

Cho waved good-bye to Usagi and Harry, while everyone else gawked at her. "What?"

"I thought you would be angry with Mister Potter for what happened to Cedric Diggory, Miss Chang," asked McGonagall?

"Not at all. He and I became friends, when everyone else turned their backs on him," answered Cho.

"Do you have feelings for Mister Potter," replied Dumbledore?

"No way," chuckled Cho. "We're just friends. I don't want to risk my life against Usagi-san."

"What do you mean," demanded Hermione?

"It's not for me to say," shouted Cho as she walked away.

Hermione growled at her retreating back. "I hate her."

"Don't worry Miss Granger, we have until the end of the tournament to find out what Miss Chang meant," answered Dumbledore. "Now, let's be off."

"Albus, you're taking this far too lightly, it has been two years since _that_ incident," whispered McGonagull. "What sort of action do you plan on taking?"

Dumbledore turned towards her and frowned. "First I need to learn this language that Mister Potter spoke of and learn of this prophecy. Then try to make sense of what Miss Chang meant and understand Salem's educational system."

Then he turned on his heels and headed towards Hogwarts, with the others following closely behind.

* * *

****

**MINI DICTIONARY**

**OTTO **– HUSBAND

**TSUMA** – WIFE

**BAKA** – IDOIT, STUPID, FOOL

**DOKUSHOKO** – BOOKWORM

**AISHITERU** – I LOVE YOU

**ARIGATOU** – THANKS

**AI** – LOVE

**NINGEN **- HUMAN


	24. Author Notes

**Author Note(s):**Hi everyone this is the author of Broken Promises. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in awhile, but I have been busy lately. I have finally gained my Hairstylist Licence(I gratuated after 1500 hours and didn't write my exam until 8 months later. I barely passed because I couldn't work and no one hire me until I was certified.) However their have been many issues involved in the Association because the Barber's no longer wishes to to be apart of the Cosmetology Association of New Brunswick (CANB). And since I'm apart of both Associations, the CANB wishes to revoke anyone's license if they are apart of the NBRBA. I've been to many Governmental stuff up at Fredriction helping the New Brunswick Resistered Barber Assiociation (NBRNA) helping to cross the new Bills and Acts to be put in affect, therefor I've been called upon frequently over laws suits and eductional issues involving the CANB. Thus, because of this I lost my internet connection (I HAD NO MONEY!!). Enough about this, because most of you mostly do not wish to hear about all my issues and currently I'm using a friend's computer to write this. Eventually I will sango taiwrite up the remainder chapters for you all and then EVERYONE will be happy. YAY!!

**Thanks for reviewing:**hemotem, narnia365, Maloran, Olaf74, OssieBossie, Bobboky, jifzgerald, NInjAlt, Kopankuvafan20, killroy777, Slashslut, Sidis, Twin Tails Speed, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, LadyofMidnight, Yana5, Fae Child19, Talon Phoenix, Daemondeathstone, Firehedgehog, momocolady, hyper fuzzy, Fyawkes and Leo, rigert8, wolfprincess09, LadyKoyo, Fire Dolphin, Setsu Shizuma, trinkle28655, harbringerofchaos, TehAuthoress, Guardian Dimension, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, Rowena Gryffindor, Scodel, Merrymow, Zerooow, falseproffitt, pstibbons, windmaster324, pottersparky, karinms, ron stopable, john1234, shellsboy24, amac1688, Misplaced Angel, Warrior God, BSGirl, Touch of the Wind, Daft Stragus, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Claws2, NightOwl 24, Leibhaftige, UsagiMoon, jabarber69, The Eromancer, Toastnchips, HazelWolf1111, Bukama Stealth, Ash-G, sarah-sama, Kazua, texasranger10, Kitsune-Demoness, athenakitty, TanyaPotter, Darkeypon, Dark King Serpentaginus, K.K.Anderson, hittocerebattosai, zafaran, g3tog4, Natoz, Princess Star Neko, Fuzzball2000, Draconia20, Guardian9641, Sarah R Potter, ShenobiKageKitsune, justanotherfan756, Dark Topaz, Rawrey, Shinagami Rachi, Sano-Sama, Paula79, FK306 animelover, JoseSkinner, IY-ROX, killing you with umberala's, PlantRuler, Lotus Pixie, elementalmage2008, Tmctflyboy, Cobra-100, Solid Squid, PantherGuide, web of dreams, jueru2003, Fire of the lioness, brightsidetolife, mitcellhp, The Plot Bunny Whisperer, Cocoa Girl, clara200, Satsukifuijin, InsaneGiggles, Dawn Vesper, Mikee, kirallie, moss and stone, sango taijiya1, starscream1998, junky, Gangster-Potter, Vellouette, jka1, Skull Minnion, Killer-Squillers-Are-Coming, hilarydilarydoc, HecateDeMort, sanyal, alwaysariyana, Grinedel, Tomanak, Dessani, Post-Scriptum, ChaosRune, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, Angel the Devil's Daughter, Allen Pitt, Omni Black, ChipmnkOnSpeed, m-girls, Jarno, kizunakat, intergalactic smart-ass, moonfire7998, shannyauburn, lonicedragon, ShadowCub, Merci's Savior, Makotochi, Weirkat, TheEveningStar, Gravidy, Blueyesangel1186, The Female Nerd, Gwendoyln14, Shadow High Angel, Althurus, Alroy, KingofthePhoenixes, AchillesMonkey, animegurl088, Honor-Harrington1982, Falena Eledhwen, Lady FoxFire, magicslifer, DJ Rodriguez, ragnarok the 1st, Hair Brush Usher, bobbyjack, Godessea39, Hunter Hakete and Neko Uchiha, Userid, Tina1587, xyvortex, DragonFoxx, Grant Larceny, DolphinChick22, 80268, Chir, harrison potter, Marikilli68, Dream Phantom, Lovegood Loves Good, Never Odd or EveN and PortableSwamp.


End file.
